Jugando a las Escondidas
by BritdomG
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes correr hasta toparte contigo mism@? Santana y su historia. Main Brittana con side Faberry y Kurtofsky. Drama/Humor/Romance. M por próximos capitulos.
1. El Alud

**A/N: Inspirado en los brittanalisis de gleerant, drshebloggo, jj, kairos27…y parte de mi headcanon**

**Este fic tiene algo de AU en el cual pretendo explicar porque Santana es como es mediante uno que otro flashback, además de una que otra "escena" que no hubo/vimos en la serie; no se preocupen mantendré las 'locker scenes'. Seguirá el 'canon' con ligeros cambios (faberry en lugar de finchel o fuinn, kurtofsky como endgame con algo de klaine. Amistades: pezberry, quinntana, brittberry, santofsky (siento que santana necesita amigos fuera de Britt ;A;) y lo que vaya saliendo conforme a la marcha.**

**A/N 2: el nombre vino de la canción _Hide and Seek_ de Imogen Heap…del juego y de cómo en mi headcanon tiene sentido con el _modus operandi_ de Santana**

* * *

><p>"Srita. Lopez, gracias por volver con nosotros". Una latina es sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz molesta de la maestra sustituta al frente de la clase. ¿En qué momento se había perdido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido eso? A punto de volver a perderse, sintió un ligero codazo en su costado.<p>

"San…¿estás bien?" preguntó la rubia preocupada por su amiga. Así era Brittany, siempre preocupándose por ella; aun no entendía porque los demás la veían como la 'rubia tonta'. Sí, bueno, quizás de vez en cuando decía comentarios que venían de la nada, pero así era ella. Santana lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Su mente funcionaba diferente y eso le encantaba. Brittany lograba ver lo bueno en todo y todos, inclusive en ella; entendía los matices de la vida quizás mejor que el resto de la gente y lo que más le gustaba, vivía su vida con alegría, sin etiquetas, en esencia.

"Si, si Britt, solo estaba pensando…" al notar la mirada inconforme y algo confundida de la rubia decidió usar una excusa, no quería decirle que era en ella en quien pensaba. "e-en…en el Glee Club, si…es que… todavía no he escogido la canción de esta semana" forzando una sonrisa que Britt, por supuesto noto falsa. Pero no pensaba obligarla, si algo sabía Britt es que había que presionar de vez en vez a la latina, aunque había que hacerlo con cuidado, si presionaba mucho, quizás terminaría cerrándose más.

"pero Mr. Schue no ha dado el tema todavía" decía con una sonrisa esperando bajar un poco la tensión de la latina. _¡PILLADA!_ Era todo lo que podía pensar Santana, sin importar lo que hiciera o dijese, esa rubia ojiazul parecía leerla a la perfección, desde siempre, desde que tiene memoria de ellas dos.

"Cierto. Eres tan lista." Dijo esto último tocando con su índice la punta de la nariz de la otra en un gesto algo infantil, haciendo que la bailarina esboce esta vez una sonrisa autentica.

El timbre de cambio de clase sonó y salieron todos de sus salones cual estampida, quedando al final el par de amigas que había ya agarrado de costumbre esperar a que 'los animales salieran a su jungla' para evitar ser empujadas o aplastadas por los 'intentos de homosapiens'. Cualquiera imaginaría que aquellas eran palabras grandes o complicadas para el par, sin embargo, muy en contra de las ideas que seguramente había de ellas por ahí, podían manejar palabras grandes, inclusive algo propias para la edad y el ambiente, pero habían descubierto que a veces aparentar era más fácil que ser. Al menos esa era su manera de sobrevivir y alcanzar la cima en Mckinley. Britt ofreció su meñique, Santana lo miró y con una sonrisa en el rostro enlazo el suyo, caminando así, juntas, hacia el salón de música, deteniéndose antes en sus casilleros.

"no puedo creer que todavía tengas eso" dijo Lopez haciendo referencia una foto que tenía Brittany pegada en la puerta de su casillero donde salían ellas dos de pequeñas, divertidas mientras veían a los patos nadar en el zoológico la primera vez que se vieron fuera de la escuela.

"¿por qué no?" miraba la foto con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia, recordando en segundos todas las cosas que habían hecho aquel día

"no lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso" mira la foto con algo de nostalgia también. "Ademas, ya no somos esas niñitas que iban al zoológico y jugaban con los animalitos" con el tono TIPICO de Santana Lopez la 'perra' de Mckinley queriendo evitar cualquier confrontación emocional, aparentando desinterés, como si ni si quiera recordase esa época. Al segundo que soltó esas palabras, notó la tristeza en los ojos azules de Britt mientras bajaba su mirada notablemente herida por los comentarios espontáneos de la latina. Al ver esto, sintió la culpa recorrerla. Si había algo que detestaba más que hablar de sus sentimientos y mostrarse vulnerable, algo que detestara más que ser lastimada; era ver a Brittany así, y saber que ella y sus comentarios, palabras que dijo sin pensar, habían sido lo que la habían herido. "Hey" dijo tomando con delicadeza el mentón de la otra obligándola a que levantase su mirada "lo siento, okay?...a-a veces digo las cosas sin pensar." Tras escuchar la disculpa honesta volvió a sonreír. _Esa sonrisa._El rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, desviando la mirada y tratando de disimular el tono rojizo que quería agarrar su rostro. "entonces…" tomando su postura 'seductora' ¿Qué te parece si vamos este sábado al _zoo_, y de paso actualizamos esa foto que ya pinta para museo?" guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía.

Los ojos azules crecieron, denotando la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. "sisisisi…pero hay que ir temprano para alcanzar el show de delfines… ¿sabías que los delfines son tiburones gays?"

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al Glee Club tomadas del meñique, mientras Britt seguía divagando, hablando sobre delfines, patos y otros animales, la latina la miraba con ojos de admiración, amaba la pasión con la que la rubia hablaba de animales. Los animales, en especial los patos, bailar (y estar en Glee Club) y su cámara (Fondue for two y cualquier nota o reportaje de la semana) eran quizás las cosas que más le gustaban y disfrutaba la rubia. Claro, eso y pasar tiempo con Santana.

El par entró tomadas del meñique, Santana se recargó en el piano para entrar en la conversación de Tina y Zizes mientras Britt tomo asiento en el lugar que quedaba al lado de mercedes.

"Sexy" dice Schue al terminar de escribir la palabra en el pintarrón.

"Solo espero que ese no sea uno de los requerimientos para las regionales porque con Berry en esas mallas no tenemos oportunidad" dice la latina mientras lanza una mirada a la diva.

"No, no tiene nada que ver con las regionales, eso no me preocupa tanto como el hecho de que claramente a algunos de ustedes tienen poco entendimiento de lo que conllevan las relaciones adultas…" se escuchan las risas del gleeclub "COMO SEA…a parte de prepararlos para las regionales, quiero usar esta semana para…educarlos acerca de estos….riesgos…"

"¿Es esta la manera apropiada para hablar de eso?" Santana no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada ante el comentario

"Miren, cuando hemos tenido asuntos en nuestras mentes o que nos han creado conflictos, siempre nos ha ayudado cantar sobre ellas. Entonces…esta semana he llamado a una invitada especial…..¡MISS HOLIDAY!" se escuchan los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de los chicos mientras entra al salón

"Hola clase~" en el tono clásico Holiday. El ruido disminuyó permitiéndole continuar… "Sexo~ es como dar un abrazo, solo que más húmedo…" se dio media vuelta y con eso la música comenzó con un ritmo de rock mientras ella cantaba las primeras líneas de '_Do you wanna touch me' _

Britt tomó dos sillas y las colocó a los costados de la maestra mientras Santana se unía a la coreografía. Los gritos y porras de los chavos no se hicieron esperar. Rachel y Quinn se limitaron a mirar a sus compañeras y recorrerlas con los ojos, 'juzgandolas'.

Negaba con su cabeza al mirar a las ex-cherrios. Sabía que siempre habían sido así, les encantaba provocar a los muchachos, ver sus reacciones y saber que eran ellas la causa de su estado. Pero, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento? ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Por qué le estaban llamando tanto la atención? Viro a ver a la castaña que estaba sentada a su costado. Tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. ¿Sería posible que….?...no…era una tontería. Por alguna extraña razón, después de todo lo que había pasado con Finn, le resultaba cómoda la compañía de la diva, por mas difícil de creer que fuese. Claro, no estaba las 24 horas con ella, pero si podía decir que el nivel de molestia que generaba en Quinn su simple presencia había disminuido considerablemente.

Rachel por su parte, a pesar de estar un poco extrañada y quizás algo incomoda por lo que estaba viendo, le movía algo adentro, no sabía qué, pero lo hacía. Era tan inapropiado, recién había decidido formar parte del club del celibato. Ok sí, lo aceptaba, no había entrado para cuidar su gran "V". No estaba segura porqué pero necesitaba pasar más tiempo con la HBIC. Quizás por lo que había pasado recién con Finn. Si, seguro era eso, necesitaba mantenerla vigilada. Pero también quería saber que escondían esos ojos miel. Había algo que no terminaba de tener sentido, algo que tenía que descubrir. ¡UN MOMENTO! Rachel podía sentir la mirada de la rubia a su lado encima de ella. ¿Por qué la miraba?

Miss H se acerco a ellas dos, las tomó de la mano y las jaló para que se unieran al grupo. Eran las únicas que quedaban sentadas. En un segundo todo cambió, todos estaban bailando, dejándose llevar por las hormonas que estaban inundando el ambiente. Las miradas cruzaban y recorrían todo el salón. Hasta Mr. Shue se sintió afectado por la euforia que los rodeaba.

La música terminó dejando a todos con su respiración agitada.

"Recuerden, cuando tengan relaciones con alguien, están acostándose con todas las personas con las que ellos han estado….y todos tienen uno al azar~"

Una que otra cara de confusión se apreciaba en los chicos mientras ocupaban sus lugares de nuevo. Schuester aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Holy a hablar de quien sabe que, lo más probable es que quisiera regañarla o comentarle algo sobre la presentación de hace unos minutos.

"Noté como mirabas a Berry" dice Tana en un tono muy leve mientras toma asiento al lado de Quinn para cuestionarla lo más discretamente posible.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Santana" sin siquiera mirarla

"Claro que si FabGAY..se te notaba a kilómetros"

"Estoy con Finn ahora, así que digas lo que digas no importa"

"¡¿Volviste con Finnocence?" algo sorprendida por la reciente noticia, entendería un amorío después de haber engañado a Sam, pero no pensó que regresaran tal cual como pareja.

"Si y apreciaría mucho que no comentaras nada todavía….aunque eso es algo casi imposible para ti…" sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz

"Lo que digas FabGAY"

* * *

><p>"Ma!...ya llegué!" el sonido recorrió la casa y el eco se escucho contestándole. Camino hacia la cocina y encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador:<p>

_Mija, tuve que volver al hospital a cubrir el  
>turno de Christina. Hablamos cuando vuelva a casa.<br>Dejé comida en el microondas.  
>- Mamá<em>

Santana tomó la nota en sus manos, la arrugó haciéndola una pequeña bola y la aventó por ahí. Calentó la comida que estaba en el microondas y se sirvió algo de tomar. Esperó unos segundos a que la comida estuviera lista y subió todo a su cuarto, como lo había hecho ya desde hace algunos años.

Su casa no era muy grande, quizás una de las mas espaciosas de Lima Heights Adjacent. Ciertamente era más pequeña que la anterior, a Santana le había costado trabajo adaptarse a todos estos cambios. La ausencia de su padre, la nueva colonia casi al otro lado de Lima, la casa más pequeña…y vacía. Aunque lo negara o hiciese como si nunca hubiera pasado, extrañaba su otra vida, extrañaba a su papá, a su familia, la seguridad que sentía.

Con su mamá no se llevaba del todo bien. Había días que eran la familia más feliz y unida del mundo, pero esos días no eran comunes. Lo habitual era la ausencia, y cuando no había ausencia, había gritos y discusiones. Con su padre por otro lado tenía una relación más estable. Sí, bueno, no eran el padre y la hija del año; lo veía quizás una o dos veces al mes y la convivencia no era siempre del todo grata, aunque era mejor, mucho mejor que el día a día con su madre.

Al llegar a su habitación asentó su comida sobre la mesa mientras prendía su laptop y ponía su iPod sobre el reproductor. Pronto de la residencia López se escuchaba apenas la música que salía de las bocinas. Tomo una de las tiras de pollo de su plato y se la llevo a la boca mientras checaba su celular por si había recibido algún mensaje o si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

Nada.

Asentó el celular de nuevo sobre el escritorio con algo de molestia. Tomo un bocado del fetuccini alfredo del plato, todos saben que debes comer las tiras de pollo acompañando el fetuccini, no puedes acabártelas antes; y se dispuso a conectarse al msn dejando su estado como ocupado, no quería a cualquier idiota molestándola mientras comía sus sagrados alimentos.

Al terminar de comer, tomo su celular y se acostó sobre su cama. Prendió la tele y comenzó a cambiar los canales. Al no encontrar nada comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos.

"Hey Britt Britt…¿Qué haciendo?" decía mirando al techo mientras jugaba con su cabello

"No mucho San…estaba regañando a Lord Tubbington porque encontré mi bufanda de perro….¿te acuerdas de esa bufanda?...si bueno….estaba arañada y ahora tendré que remendarla" decía denotando un poco de molestia. "¿Por qué? No estás abajo…¿o si?"

Santana sonreía al recordar las veces que había sorprendido a Britt en la noche y le llamaba para que le abriera la puerta porque estaba en la entrada. "No BrittBritt…estoy en mi casa…pero mamá no está…y pensaba que quizás podrías venir y aprovechábamos~…extraño mis sweet lady kisses" se sonrojaba un poco de pensar en eso y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por suerte solo estaba hablando por teléfono con Britt, si no, haría lo posible para ocultar el color que tomaba su cara. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a preocuparse "¿qué dices Britt Britt?"

La rubia mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar "Claro San…estoy allá en unos minutos"

Colgó y se quedó mirando al techo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido del timbre, bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que por poco tropieza con el último escalón. Abre la puerta algo agitada para encontrarse a la rubia ojiazul despidiéndose de su madre.

"Le pedí a mi mamá que me trajera. No quería traer la bicicleta y ella estaba en casa, además iba a llevar a Melanie al soccer"

Entraron a la casa y subieron al cuarto, Britt se tiró a la cama y se dispuso a ver la Tv al notar que estaba encendida.

"¿Qué veias?" tomando el control remoto

"Nada realmente" tomando el vaso y el plato ahora vacio para llevarlo a la cocina "ya vuelvo" salió de la habitación y Britt se quedó cambiando los canales de la tele.

La rubia comenzó a desesperarse, Santana estaba tardando demasiado. Bajó las escaleras preguntando suavemente "¿San?...¿estás?" al escuchar el agua correr y el sonido de los trastes se despreocupó y se comenzó a formar una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Ahí estaba ella, en silencio, lavando los trastes. Britt se quedó recargada en el marco de la cocina mirándola. Antes de que terminara, decidió acercarse, cual lince que acecha su presa para tomarla de sorpresa. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y postró su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la latina, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

"¡B! ¡ME ESPANTASTE!" dejando los trastes, dando media vuelta salpicando la cara de Brittany con el agua y la espuma que tenía en sus manos.

"Estabas tardando mucho" haciendo cara de puchero "quería saber que te estaba tomando tanto"

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo y dejo correr agua sobre sus manos para eliminar la espuma restante. Liberándose rápidamente de la tensión de tenerla tan cerca se acercó al refrigerador en busca de algo. De éste sacó un plato con fruta picada y en el centro un pequeño recipiente con chocolate y otro con crema chantillí. La rubia no pudo ocultar su alegría ante tan considerado gesto y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos donde estaba. Santana esperó unos segundos a que la euforia en Brittany bajara un poco y comenzó a contar en murmuros.

"1…2…3…" la latina se echó a correr a su cuarto sosteniendo el plato en sus manos, buscando la manera de equilibrar todo y subir las escaleras con agilidad sin tropezar.

Brittany no se quedó atrás. Hizo buen uso de su ventaja sobre la latina y entró a la habitación exactamente detrás de ella, tomándola de nuevo por la cintura haciendo que casi tirara el plato de frutas.

"¡eso no fue justo!" comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la latina que hacía malabares para no tirar lo que estaba en sus manos

"¡Britt!... ¡NO!... ¡espera!... ¡el plato!..." asentó el plato en la mesa de noche, lo llamaron una tregua y se tiraron rendidas a la cama, con la respiración agitada de tanto reir.

Esto le gustaba. Ellas dos. No sabía cómo esa rubia la hacía reír tanto. Santana Lopez no era conocida por ser la alegría andando. Ese era el trabajo de Brittany. Pero ESTO, esto le gustaba. Era como si fuera otra, pero en realidad era ella, ella misma. La Santana que había dejado de ser, porque así tuvieron que ser las cosas. Y eso, esto la aterraba.

Santana se apoyó sobre su codo, girando para quedar encima de Britt. Se acercó y comenzó a plantar pequeños y delicados besos sobre el cuello de la rubia. Mientras, las manos de esta comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de la latina, trazando pequeños caminos con las yemas de sus dedos. Los besos comenzaron a subir hacia la mandíbula, las mejillas… deteniéndose al sentir la comisura de los labios, abriendo los ojos y alejando su cara, mirando el rostro que tenía enfrente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Brittany algo confundida por el repentino cambio en la castaña. "¿hice algo mal?" preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

Tana negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios, gesto característico de la ex-cheerio "para nada Britt…¿por qué preguntas?" no le gustaba que Brittany sintiera que era culpa suya lo que pasara.

"no se…te detuviste de repente. Eso nunca pasa…" acercando su mano a la mejilla de Santana, con miedo. Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, acariciarla, pero tenía miedo. Miedo porque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo; miedo porque sabía que si presionaba mucho a la morena, ésta se cerraría y se alejaría como aquella vez que le propuso el dueto.

Tomó a la castaña de la nuca y la trajo a ella, recibiéndola en un beso, mientras su mano libre vagaba de nuevo por su espalda. Manos ajenas la acariciaban con dualidad, unas delicadas y otras más intensas. La temperatura comenzaba a subir y las ropas a estorbar. La rubia liberó con agilidad a la morena de su blusa, revelando la piel canela que se escondía tras esas telas. Besó su abdomen y lo mordió levemente tomando por sorpresa a la latina. Las manos perla se enlazaron con las morenas, mientras la bailarina tomaba de nuevo su postura inicial.

"Britt…Britt…"

Las caricias y los besos pararon. Todo se detuvo por unos segundos.

"estas vibrando" hablaba con la respiración agitada

"¿Qué? Santana…si esta es un intento de prenderme… no está funcionando" ignorando las vibraciones que venían del bolso de sus jeans mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"No Britt… es enserio…" se levantó y comenzó a buscar su blusa para ponérsela de nuevo algo molesta.

"oh…" tomó su celular y lo revisó. Una llamada perdida y un mensaje, los dos de Artie. Eran momentos como este los que la hacían sentir culpable. Sabía que no estaba bien, no le gustaba engañarlo, de verdad lo quería, pero también quería a Santana.

_**Text de Artie:**_

_Baby, solo para confirmar,  
>¿cena a las 8 en mi casa?<em>

"¿Y?... ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué querían?" sin importarle si la molestia que sentía se filtraba en su tono, nadie debía interrumpir cuando estaba teniendo su _mack on_

"mi mamá…que pasará por mi antes…no puede a otra hora…" dando la primer excusa que vino a su mente, detestaba hacer esto. Mientras contestaba el mensaje…

_**Text para Artie:**_

_Claro, estaré ahí a las 8_

"oh…okay…" decía con la mirada algo perdida. Había desilusión en su voz, no sabía por qué; bueno, sí; sabía que Britt le estaba mintiendo, le estaba ocultando algo, lo más seguro es que fuera del rueditas ese. Un día de estos terminaría tirándolo por las escaleras, por accidente, claro.

La bailarina se acercó al espejo, sentándose frente a él para arreglarse. De ninguna manera iría a cenar con su novio con el maquillaje corrido ni despeinada. Oh esos sweet lady kisses y los sexy times. Solo pensar en eso le dibujaba una sonrisa. Unas manos canela se postraron sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a ayudarle con el peinado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, respiró profundamente y lo dejo salir. "quiero hablar contigo de algo…" desvió la mirada e inhaló de nuevo buscando el impulso que necesitaba "me gusta cuando nos besamos…y eso…"

Santana terminó con su cabello y se acerco al oído "lo cual no es engañar porque…"

"Esto es diferente" con la mirada hacia abajo, repitiéndolo como si fuera una grabadora. Al menos así era más fácil.

"Uh Huh" acercándose al espejo, retocándose el gloss.

"Pero cuando Artie y yo estamos juntos hablamos de cosas, como sentimientos" sintiéndose nerviosa por miedo a espantarla

Bajando la mirada, mostrando la culpa en sus ojos. Gracias a dios Britt no la estaba viendo, si no, sabría que algo andaba mal. "¿Por qué?" recuperando su actitud de BAMF como Santana Mutherfucker Lopez es.

"Porque con sentimientos es mejor" _duh ¿Por qué no se da cuenta?_

"¿Hablas enserio? Es mejor cuando no se involucran los sentimientos. Yo creo que es mejor cuando ni siquiera hay contacto visual" Running much Santana?

"No se…supongo que…no sé que sentir…acerca de nosotras"… comienza a jugar con sus dedos

"Mira…aclaremos algo…no me interesa ninguna etiqueta…a menos que sea algo de una tienda" buscando que hacer, comenzando a recoger su cuarto, lo que sea que le distraiga

"No se Santana…pienso que deberíamos hablar con alguien…como un adulto. Esta relación es muy confusa para mi"

"El desayuno te confunde" la evasión la estaba acorralando, cada argumento salía más intenso.

"Bueno…a veces es dulce, a veces salado… por ejemplo… ¿Qué tal que son huevos de cena? Entonces ¿Qué es?

Touché.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Había sido una de las pocas veces que la bailarina había defendido su postura de esa manera. Santana conocía este lado de la rubia. Cualquiera que hubiera presenciado tal escena se quedaría perplejo al ver la reacción de la latina.

Santana Motherfuckin' Lopez había sido silenciada por Brittany S. Pierce.

La discusión no pasó a más. La latina viró los ojos denotando molestia, pero termino cediendo ante las peticiones de la rubia. Llevaban rato así, sentadas, Santana en la cama y Brittany frente al tocador. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con tijeras, a pesar de la atmosfera tan familiar, era una situación fuera de lo común, lo cual tomaba seriamente por sorpresa a la latina que estaba acostumbrada a tener la última palabra con todo y todos, por su bien y el de los demás.

"ya vengo…llamaré a mi mamá" dijo Brittany parándose de su asiento, saliendo de la habitación.

Santana se quedó ahí, sola, en silencio. Se recostó una vez más mirando el techo esperando su regreso. Minutos después unos pasos y el sonido de la puerta indicaron que estaba de vuelta.

"Dice que viene por mi entre 20 minutos y media hora…" mordía su labio, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que Santana estaba molesta, quizás herida. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Era posible, si no, ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Se acercó al borde de la cama y tomó asiento al lado de la morena, la preocupación no tardó en manifestarse en su rostro, gesto que Santana no pasó desapercibido.

"No tienes que mentirme Britt Britt" dijo esto colocándose sobre sus codos, quedando en una posición que le permitiera ver a la rubia.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" desviando su mirada, evadiendo a toda costa el contacto con la otra.

"Olvidalo…" derrotada, se paró de la cama una vez más, dirigiéndose al escritorio, subiendo el volumen del reproductor saltándose una que otra canción de su iPod.

* * *

><p>Esos fueron quizás los 20 o 30 minutos más largos. Brittany se había ido, estaba sola. El sonido proveniente de las bocinas era lo único que se podía escuchar, eso y su respiración, que poco a poco se volvía más pesada. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir así? ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle? ¿Por qué habían discutido si ellas nunca lo hacían? ¿Por qué quería meter los sentimientos y arruinar lo que ya tenían establecido? ¿Por qué tenía que estar con el rueditas? ¿Por qué?<p>

Tomó su celular una vez más, comenzó a recorrerlo por completo. Los mensajes, las galerías de videos e imágenes, las grabaciones de voz, los contactos, las llamadas. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Estaba furiosa, frustrada, triste, confundida. ¿Por qué quería Britt que hablaran con alguien? ¿Qué bueno podía salir de todo eso? En un arranque, el clásico Santana Lopez going all Lima Heights, aventó su celular sin importar donde cayese, tomando una posición fetal sobre su cama mientras una lagrima bajaba sobre su rostro. Justo en ese momento, como seguramente nos ha pasado a todos, una canción comenzó a sonar a través de esas bocinas. El requinteo de la guitarra le era familiar, había escuchado esa canción antes. Era una de las favoritas de su mamá, ¿o era de su papá? No importa, la había escuchado por alguno de ellos dos, cuando era más pequeña. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía diferente? Pensó en pararse a cambiar la canción, pero no quería moverse. Estaba determinada a cambiarla, pero tan pronto como había tomado la decisión la voz comenzó a cantar.

Esas líneas que había escuchado alguna vez, hace tiempo ya, comenzaron a tener sentido. El vacio comenzó a punzar, los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarla. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Era solo una canción! ¡Eran solo las líneas que alguien más había escrito antes de que ella naciera! Por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma conocía, comenzó a cantar junto a la voz:

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
><em>_**Cause I've built my life around you  
><strong>__But time makes you bolder  
>Children get older<br>And I'm getting older too-o _

Se quebró.

Una cascada de lágrimas se desbordó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Santana Motherfuckin Lopez no lloraba! Al menos no así. Su llanto, al igual que sus gritos desesperados, eran silenciosos; pero esas líneas…_esa_ en especial resumía todo. Todo lo que había contenido, todo lo que no se atrevía a decir, ¡ni a ella misma! La razón de su enojo, de su frustración, de las noches que se había quedado sin dormir. De la verdad debajo de toda la mentira que vivía. De la verdad escondida bajo esa piel de reptil y esa coraza andando.

Ahí se quedó.

La canción continuó en repeat, una y otra vez, si cambiaba Santana la regresaba. El resto de la tarde pasó, la noche la acogió con su manto oscuro y ella durmió, una noche más con los ojos inchados por el llanto, con el vacío en el pecho; sola en su habitación, sola en su casa, simplemente… sola.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si han llegado hasta aqui es que aparentemente no es tan terrible y puede tener futuro.**

**Los Reviews son amor y yo necesito amor para vivir ówo**

**si me dejan uno les dare galletas~**

**xoxo**


	2. La Subida

**A/N: Hey! gracias por todos sus lindos RV's w *****galletas para todos* **

**espero que este, al igual que el anterior sea de su agrado**

**continuemos~**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó, como de costumbre, a las seis de la mañana. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a aparecer, llevándose consigo la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y en su garganta se atoraban gruñidos del inicio de un nuevo día; arrastrando los pies torpemente hacia el baño, dejando caer el agua esperando a que se calentara mientras terminaba de escoger el conjunto que llevaría a la escuela. Era más sencillo cuando estaba en las cheerios, el uniforme, la cadena, la pulsera y los zapatos.<p>

Las cálidas gotas que caían de la regadera pegaban contra su piel canela, esperando que con el impacto y al recorrer su cuerpo, la limpiaran llevándose todo y pudiera gozar de algo de paz por unos momentos. La ducha fue larga, como se habían vuelto cada mañana después de una noche como la anterior. Pero hoy sería diferente. Si. Hoy había amanecido dispuesta a ceder, a complacerla por más peligroso que fuera.

Los pasillos de Mckinley a pesar de ser amplios, estaban casi al tope de alumnos. De vez en cuando recibía empujones, no intencionales, claro. ¿A quién le gustaría meterse con Santana Lopez cuando podía ir All Lima Heights contra alguien? Nadie. Pero los pasillos ya no eran lo que antes. Ya no habían pubertos haciendo espacio para que caminaran las reinas de Mckinley, o bueno, la reina y sus secuaces. Caminó hacia su casillero, estaba segura que encontraría a la rubia por ahí, después de todo el locker de Brittany quedaba al lado del suyo. Ahí estaba. Venía caminando con Artie tras ella. Esperó a que llegara y que aquellos dos terminaran lo que sea que estaban hablando para acercarse a Brittany.

"Hey Britt" estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía por qué. Agradecía el entrenamiento diario en el arte de fingir para no perder el control de la situación. "ayer me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste…" mirando de reojo a Artie, recordando lo cuidadosa que debía ser con sus palabras si no quería ocasionarle problemas a la rubia, "y creo que tienes razón…" esto último llamo la atención de la rubia. Si bien, Santana nunca reprimía a Brittany, ni sus ideas, tampoco tenía la costumbre de elogiarlas o premiarlas, simplemente las dejaba ser.

"¿L-Lo dices enserio?" algo incrédula ante las palabras de Santana

"Si Britt Britt" mirando de nuevo a Artie, a quien se le notaba, conforme los segundos pasaban, desesperado. "Te veo al rato" dijo esto con una sonrisa verdadera, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la bailarina y la mirada concentrada en el chico de la silla de ruedas, dándole la indirecta de que en ese momento quizás no era lo mejor hablar de _eso_, no enfrente de él.

"o-okay" Entendiendo el mensaje se dio media vuelta y comenzó a empujar la silla y a hablar de quien sabe que con el muchacho.

Esperó a que dieran vuelta en el pasillo hasta perderlos por completo de vista y posó, no… dejó caer su frente sobre la puerta del casillero. Hoy sería un día largo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy?" justo lo que necesitaba. La HBIC recargada sobre los casilleros de al lado, mientras estaba así, preguntándole por qué estaba así.

"Nada FabGAY. Preocúpate en tus propios asuntos." Estaba irritable ¿OKAY? Giró y tomó la misma postura que la ex-cheerio.

"okay~" virando los ojos. "Mira Santana, se que las últimas semanas no han sido nuestras mejores. Con lo de Finn, Sam… y eso…per-"

"Mira Fabgay… no necesito tu lástima, ¿okay? Y para empezar tu y yo no hemos estado bien desde hace rato. Así que porqué no mejor vas con Frankenteen para que te consuele porque no tienes el valor suficiente para estar con el Hobbit" saliendo dramáticamente tras haber confesado en un perfecto comeback, o lo que al menos pensaba que era, lo que en realidad estaba rondando por su cabeza torturándola.

Quinn se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada, perdida en su mente. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No había sido tan obvia el día anterior en Glee… ¿o sí? No. La HBIC que era Quinn Fabray podía ocultar todo perfectamente. Había dominado este arte hace ya tiempo. Seguramente era algo que tenía que ver con la latina. Aunque cualquier extraño pudiera decir o pensar que estas dos estaban en una guerra sin fin, Quinn sabía que tuvieron sus momentos, sus buenos momentos cuando eran ellas tres. Cuando mandaban la escuela. Se conocían perfectamente. Quizás no entendía tanto a la bailarina como lo hacía Santana, pero sin duda sabía que había más en la ojiazul de lo que las apariencias decían.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, sentada en la mesa de enfrente, teniendo que escuchar a la hobbit quejarse tan ruidosamente como acostumbraba, cuestionándola una vez más sobre <em>'la naturaleza de su relación con Finn'<em>. La voz en su cabeza que imitaba el molesto timbre de Rachel Berry la hacía reír en los lugares y momentos menos indicados.

"¿Puedo saber… bueno, si es que te dignas a contestar esta vez Fabray… qué es tan gracioso que tienes que interrumpirme con tu risa mientras estoy tratando de expresar mi opinión a la señorita Pillsbury?"

"¡Dios Rachel! ¿Existe alguna razón lo suficientemente válida para que tengas que hablar en párrafos siempre?"

"A pesar de tu posible incredulidad, si existe. Para tu información Quinn, la expresión formal y el uso correcto de la puntuación incluso en la manera de hablar denota la educación de uno. Algo que aparentemente muchos adolescentes hoy en día han olvidado. Además de que valoro el dramatismo que conlleva la manera en que me externo mi sentir y mi pensar".

"¿Ya terminaste?" levantando una ceja, buscando provocar a la castaña que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella al otro lado del salón.

"¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible Quinn Frabray!" tratando de recobrar la postura sin tener éxito del todo, sentándose recargada completamente en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados tomando su usual actitud de diva.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro de la rubia indicando su victoria. Quizás era algo cruel, o al menos lo sería para algunas personas. Pero Quinn encontraba muy entretenido molestar de esa manera a la castaña sentada frente a ella. Era casi increíble que alguien que era considerada por varias personas irritante, se exaltara de tal manera ante gestos tan insignificantes como había sido la risa de la rubia minutos antes. Su voz subía de tono y aparecía el vómito verbal. Si Berry fuera una caricatura, todo su cuerpo se tornaría completamente rojo y el humo comenzaría a salirle por los oídos, esa imagen seguramente haría reír a carcajadas a la HBIC.

El silencio y la tensión que rodeó el lugar fueron rotos por una torpe y delicada voz que parecía provenir de ningún lado.

"B-B-Bueno… c-creo que l-lo mejor… s-sería que d-dejáramos esto para otro día…. ¿sí?" Dijo Pillsbury recogiendo las hojas que estaban regadas en su escritorio y retirándose del salón.

Tomándolo como luz verde, Rachel se paró en silencio, juntó sus cosas y salió del salón con la frente en alto como lo había hecho varias veces en Glee Club. Artie tenía razón, entre más veces lo hacía, menos impacto tenía. Aunque siempre hacían reír a la ex-cheerio.

* * *

><p>Las clases eran eternas y los cambios de clase imposibles. No era que Lopez fuera una mala alumna, o que detestara la escuela; okay, a veces, pero todos lo hacen; solo que este no estaba resultando el mejor de sus días. Tampoco el peor. Quería disfrutar sus clases, de verdad quería hacerlo, aunque lo negara y quisiera aparentar otra cosa, en realidad era una <em>nerd<em> de closet. No de esos ratones de biblioteca, bueno quizás, solo si es literatura o algo por el estilo. No de esos _freaks_ científicos que se la viven en el laboratorio creando sustancias, diseñando aparatos o durmiendo con su calculadora. A Santana le llamaban más la atención las mentes. Quizás por eso sentía que era jalada con un imán hacia Brittany. Le interesaban más las materias como la historia, psicología, sociología… lo más probable es que terminara siendo abogada, y eso le gustaba, nadie se metía con la BAMF que era ella y si discutía, siempre ganaba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tardes había pasado leyendo, de todo: ensayos, novelas, investigaciones, envoltorios de cosas… Pero nadie jamás debía enterarse. Un nombre como el de Santana Lopez no podía irse a la basura así de rápido. Bastante había arriesgado ya con dejar el equipo de porristas como para tumbarse ella misma hasta el último escalón de McKinley.

¡LIBERTAD! Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la morena al escuchar el timbre de cambio de clase. No le tocaba nada en el siguiente periodo, y si bien se acordaba a la bailarina tampoco. En ese momento cualquier alegría o gozo que pasó por la latina se fue a la basura al recordar que había accedido a hablar con alguien. Recogió sus cosas y tomó el tiempo que tardo en caminar del salón a su casillero para pensar en cómo hacerlo sin quedar completamente a la deriva.

"¡Hey Britt Britt!" la rubia estaba recargada sobre el casillero de Santana. Parecía llevar rato ahí, seguramente la había esperado a que saliera de clases. Era su sutil manera de realizar una emboscada. Si había dudado la posibilidad de que Brittany tuviera el periodo libre o no, esto le daba una respuesta certera. "¿Qué haces aquí?" abriendo su locker, dejando los libros de las clases anteriores y aprovechando para tomar las de los siguientes.

"San… estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en la mañana. ¿Lo de hablar con alguien?"

"Uh Huh… ¿Qué tiene?" tratando de verse relajada quizás hasta con unos toques de indiferencia

"pues… recordé que el siguiente periodo lo tenemos libre… y quizás podríamos usarlo para hablar"

Dudó unos segundos, pero estaba dispuesta, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "okay… pero ¿con quién?" cerrando el casillero recargándose sobre la puerta. "Pillsbury es un caso perdido y definitivamente no es algo que quiera hablar con Schuester, mucho menos con Sylvester"

El ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba pensando seriamente en eso. Después de unos segundos de silencio y con la mirada expectante de Santana sobre ella, esbozó una sonrisa como si en su mente se estuviera maquilando el plan supremo de la dominación mundial. Okay no tanto, es Brittany después de todo. "Ya sé. Tengo una idea~"

Recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela y hasta uno que otro salón de clases buscándola. Solo quedaba un lugar donde no habían buscado.

La biblioteca.

Ahí estaba. Hablando con Puck y Lauren sobre algo de grabarse a sí mismos teniendo relaciones y otra cosa de pornografía infantil. Sea lo que sea era demasiado y definitivamente algo que no quería imaginarse.

"Miss Holliday… n-necesitamos su ayuda" preguntó Santana en cuanto la maestra se acercó a saludarlas

"Claro, díganme ¿qué pasa?"

Santana miro a su alrededor estudiando el lugar, tomando de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de salir corriendo "aquí no… es algo… _privado_" dijo esto último casi en susurro

"Entonces ¡síganme!" tan entusiasta como siempre.

Llegaron a un salón vacio y pegaron las mesas a las orillas dejando un espacio en el centro. Apagaron las luces y fueron tomando asiento sobre un tapete que estaba en el suelo una por una formando un triángulo. Quería correr, pero no podía. Quería ser tragada por la tierra y olvidada de una vez. Quería no sentirse así. Le aterraba.

"¿Por qué estamos sentadas en el suelo?" Preguntó Brittany algo confundida.

"¡Porque estamos en Japón!" al notar la mirada de la rubia en frente de ella quien parecía no entender el chiste, Miss H corrigió "No~ Bienvenidas a mi circulo sexy-sagrado de comunicación. Quiero agradecerles chicas por confiarme esto. Y quisiera preguntarle a ambas si alguna vez ha pensado si podría ser lesbiana" notando como Santana se tensaba ante tal posibilidad.

"No lo sé" dijo Britt encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a la latina esperando su respuesta. Había algo de ilusión en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Veía lo mejor en todos y siempre trataba de ser ella misma. Esto no estaba siendo nada fácil para ella, aun así, en sus ojos había este pequeño rayo de esperanza que deseaba romper de una buena vez esa coraza que tenia puesta Santana. Porque sabía lo que había adentro. Porque alguna vez la dejó entrar y de vez en cuando, todavía le permitía hacerlo.

"Si…quien sabe. O sea, me atraen las chicas y los _chicos_" desviando la mirada mientras decía lo último, mentía. Buscando que mas decir "una vez besé a un maniquí… inclusive tuve un sueño sexual con un arbusto que tenía la forma de una persona". Se sentía fatal por hacer pasar a Brittany por todo esto, quería mostrarse lo más tranquila posible pero le estaba costando, y le estaba costando mucho.

Holly las miraba, notando sus reacciones mientras buscaba la mejor manera de llegar a ellas. "Bueno, todos hemos estado ahí alguna vez. Yo fui a una escuela de puras chicas en un pueblo donde la única industria era la manufactura de equipo para softball. Aun siento ese hormigueo cada que escucho a Ani DiFranco" yéndose unos segundos recordando un poco de la época. "¡Como sea! Les decía… no se trata de quien de atrae, al final de cuentas es de quien te enamoras lo que importa"

"Pues… no sé como sentirme porque Santana se rehúsa a hablar de eso" desvía la mirada una vez más hacia la morena, quien tenía la suya concentrada en el suelo de culpa, sintiendo los ojos azules encima, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir dañando a Brittany, su mejor amiga, quien siempre había estado ahí, quien la conocía mejor que ella misma, solo por el miedo?

Notando la interacción entre ellas y la manera en como las palabras de Brittany afectaban a Santana decidió intervenir "Sé que a veces… hablar de sentimientos no es nada fácil. Así que, tengo una idea ¿por qué no buscan una canción… y ven si la letra puede ayudarles a empezar a hablarlo mejor?" la propuesta de Holliday disminuyó un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Alzando la mirada, conectando sus ojos con la maestra libero una pequeña sonrisa. "Podría hacer eso" claro que podía, Glee era la mejor parte del día después de todo. Se había vuelto el lugar donde, a pesar de estar con esos perdedores, podía expresarse un poco más. Era el lugar donde podía sentarse al lado de Brittany y estar con ella. Bailar, cantar, sentirse libre, aunque fuera por unas horas. "y… tengo la canción perfecta" girando a ver a Brittany. Esa canción sería para ella, no tenía que detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, esa ERA la canción perfecta. Sonrió al verla, recordó la canción, las líneas, lo que significaban para ella, para _ellas_. Quería hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero tenía miedo. No podía hacerlo sola. ¿Por qué había dicho que sí? No se podía echar para atrás. Ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido demasiado tarde desde el momento en que accedió a hablar con ella. Quizás había sido demasiado tarde desde antes, desde que comenzaron este juego y se condenó a si misma. Así que hizo lo que consideró más seguro. "solo que hay un problema… Britt y yo… quizás necesitemos su ayuda para cantarla" se quedó mirando a la profesora esperando su respuesta.

"Pensé que nunca preguntarían~"

¡Sí! ¡Era perfecto! Había aceptado, ahora podría cantarle esa canción. Podría decirle a través de la letra como se sentía, pero no lo haría sola. Podría cantar en frente del Glee Club y no pasaría nada porque no sería un dueto romántico, nada que ver. Sería una presentación grupal de una canción que en su época fue todo un éxito. Las metáforas, la letra en general es demasiado para esos _perdedores._ Todas las piezas caerían en su lugar y Santana saldría triunfante.

"¿Cuál es la canción?" preguntó la bailarina curiosa ante la reciente seguridad que percibía de ella. Los ojos le brillaban. ¡Realmente estaba pasando!

"Landslide. De Fleetwood Mac… ¿la recuerdas Britt?" en los ojos de la rubia se podía leer la confusión que había causado el nombre de la canción sin problema. Santana sabía que no era porque no la recordara, sabía que la conocía porque alguna vez la había visto también en su iPod. Okay, quizás era su culpa. Compartían listas de reproducción, como si _nunca_ lo hubieran hecho con alguien. Tal vez lo que intentaba entender Brittany era el mensaje que estaba tratando de decirle, porque no comprendía cómo una canción acerca de una muchacha en sus 20's, que acaba de perder a su papa y tiene que crecer, tenía algo que ver con _su_ relación.

Miss H estaba un poco confundida también, pero supuso que quizás era algo entre ellas dos y lo dejó.

El timbre sonó una vez más, indicando el final del período. Tendrían que volver a clase aunque no quisieran. En corto, acordaron verse con Miss H en la tarde después de Glee Club en la casa Lopez. Ahí seguramente podrían ensayar sin ningún problema ni interrupciones. Se retiraron con prisa para no llegar tarde a sus respectivas clases, dejando a Holliday en el salón, acomodando las mesas, sonriendo para sí, sabía que había hecho algo bueno.

* * *

><p>El resto del día en la escuela pasó igual que la primera parte, maestros hablando por hablar, llenando los espacios, pasillos llenos de estudiantes que en lugar de personas parecían animales, trabajos sin razón que lo único que pretendían era ponerlos a hacer algo para perder su tiempo, en fin, alegría por doquier. Sí, fue sarcasmo.<p>

"Miss H usted solo quería besar a Schuester en el escenario" decía Santana entre risas mientras abría la puerta de su casa, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en Glee.

Resulta que horas antes, como de costumbre Mr. Schue llegó tarde, excusándose porque tenía una tan aclamada sorpresa para los muchachos, que en realidad era una presentación en el auditorio. Kiss de Prince, a manera de tango. Y como era de esperarse Holliday bailó con él. Schuester era de los que parecían estar parados sobre la fina línea que dividía a alguien creativo de alguien simple y sencillamente ridículo, elige el que quieras. Al terminar la canción hicieron una sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Realmente, Mr. Schue no era la mejor persona para hablar de sexo, afortunadamente para él, Holly Holliday estaba ahí para salvar su pellejo. Will a veces podía ser algo creepy. Cualquiera podría incluso acusarlo de pedofilia, aunque difícilmente encontrarían pruebas suficientes, así que no valía la pena.

"¿Yo? Me ofende Santana que puedas siquiera considerar eso"

"Claro que si Miss H, se le notaba en la cara" dijo Britt, sabiendo que Holliday no estaba hablando del todo enserio.

Tras unas risas y una parada en Breadstix empezó el ensayo. Holliday había llevado su guitarra y comenzó a sacar la canción. Santana sintió como el corazón se le hacía chiquito con solo escuchar las primeras notas salir del requinteo. Estaba volviendo a dudar. ¿De verdad podría hacerlo en frente de todos? ¿Podría hacerlo ahorita para el ensayo? El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de su madre.

"¿Mama?" contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Mija, no tuve que quedarme otro turno, ya estoy saliendo para la casa"

"Oh, okay. Ma, están Brittany y Miss Holliday en la ca-"

"¡Santana! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que avisarme cuando lleves gente a la casa?" sabía que quizás se molestaría, pero nunca pensó que tanto por algo tan insignificante, además ¡Era Brittany! Su mamá nunca había tenido problemas con eso, podía llegar sin avisar, quedarse a dormir o al menos estar hasta la madrugada sin ningún inconveniente. Siempre había podido.

"Lo sé mamá. Pero es q-"

"¡Pero es que nada! No te costaba nada avisarme"

Viro los ojos. Había días que adoraba a su madre. Este no era uno de ellos. "¡Para tu información traté de llamarte, pero nunca contestaste el teléfono!" lo hizo. En algún momento entre Glee Club y la llegada a su casa había tratado de marcarle como unas cinco veces. Nunca contestó.

"¡A mí no me hablas así! Mira estoy manejando, hablamos cuando llegue a casa. Espero no ver a nadie ahí para cuando llegue."

Con eso terminó la llamada y el ensayo. Santana estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso después de los últimos días? Oh, cierto, era su madre. Tenía ganas de destrozar la cocina, pero una voz la sacó del lugar oscuro a donde estaba yendo su mente.

"¿San?... ¿San estas bien?" no podía ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos de ver a su amiga así. Sin importar lo que le dijera sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba. Preguntaba mas por obligación que por otra cosa, quizás así se abriría un poco y le contaría.

"Si Britt, estoy bien… y si no… pronto lo estaré. No te preocupes" dijo esto forzando un poco una sonrisa. Realmente se estaba calmando. No estaba del todo tranquila, pero al menos ya no quería destruir su casa. En lugar de eso, deseaba salir de ahí. Los brazos de su amiga la rodearon, el contacto quemaba. Odiaba verse así de vulnerable. Solo a ella se lo permitía. Solo ella podía verla así. En ese momento soltó una lágrima, la cual limpió en cuanto salió de su ojo. Tras unos segundos de estar así, con la latina notablemente más tranquila, se dirigieron tomadas del meñique hacia la sala, donde estaba Holliday aun terminando de sacar la canción con la guitarra. "Creo que tendremos que cancelar esto. Mi madre llamó y… la verdad es que no anda del mejor humor. No me gustaría que tuvieran que presenciar algo desagradable"

"No te preocupes Santana, de cualquier manera la canción estará lista para mañana, no tenemos que cancelar nada. Seguro Brittany puede ensayarla en su casa y bueno, creo que tú conoces la letra de pies a cabeza. Quedará bien" tratando de confortar un poco a su alumna con sus palabras.

"Si Tana, no te preocupes. Solo deja le marco a mi mamá para que pase a buscarme" buscando su celular en su mochila.

"Dejalo B, yo te llevo" necesitaba salir de ahí y esta era la perfecta excusa. No quería estar en casa cuando su mamá llegara. Así al menos si le preguntaba le podía decir la verdad, o algo parecido a la verdad. _'Tuvo que llevar a Brittany a su casa porque no tenía como regresar, y ya que había insistido tanto en que no hubiera nadie, no había otra opción'_. Tomó su bolsa y las llaves y así las tres mujeres salieron de la residencia Lopez.

El camino de ida a _Casa Pierce_, como a veces le llamaba Santana, fue mucho más light de lo que esperaba. Pensó que Brittany la cuestionaría por lo que pasó en la cocina, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. La rubia no paraba de hablar de todo lo que harían el sábado cuando fueran al zoológico y de lo emocionada que estaba de que al fin iban a cantar las dos juntas en Glee. Al llegar la ojiazul bajó del coche, no sin antes despedirse y Santana esperó a que entrara a su casa para tomar su celular.

"Oye… ¿Estás en tu casa?... ¿Te importa si voy un rato? Okay, te veo en unos minutos, voy para allá"

* * *

><p>"Extrañaba esto" decía la rubia mientras tomaba una papa frita y la metía en su boca. "Ahora si me piensas decir ¿Qué te trae por acá?" a pesar de lo que había pasado en la mañana, y la manera en cómo su ayuda fue rechazada por la latina, al escucharla así no podía decirle que no. Sabía que algo pasaba y que iría a ella a su tiempo. Este era el tiempo.<p>

Santana había llegado hace un par de horas a casa de Quinn. No quería regresar a su casa, no podía, no todavía. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente después del episodio ocurrido en su cocina. Habían pasado las últimas horas viendo la tele y platicando de cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente importaba. Respirando profundamente, como si del oxígeno que respiraba fuese a agarrar el valor habló. "Tengo miedo Quinn… estoy aterrada" su voz salía débilmente. Ahí estaba, con la persona que menos esperaba hablar. Comentándole algo que quizás no debía decir. Tenía un poco de esperanza en esa amistad que alguna vez fue. Tenía que tenerla. No podía decirle esto a Brittany, y sin Britt no tenía realmente a nadie más.

Tomada por sorpresa por las palabras saliendo de la morena preguntó "¿Miedo a qué? ¿Miedo por qué Santana? Aunque ya no estemos en las cheerios seguimos siendo intocables por muchos"

"Lo sé. Pero, no es eso. Bueno, sí." Los nervios la estaban matando. La tortura era eterna. "Tiene algo que ver, pero no es _eso_ lo que me da miedo" no sabía en qué momento comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Las palabras salían torpemente de su boca. Se estaba volviendo la antítesis de lo que era.

"¿Entonces?" no entendía la actitud de su amiga, aunque muy en el fondo sabía exactamente de qué se trataba todo esto. Quería darle un empujón, sin presionarla demasiado. Sabía que al igual que ella misma, era de aquellas que no se abrían fácilmente. Quizás la mayor diferencia entre ellas era que Santana era más explosiva, o al menos se le calentaba la sangre más rápido. Sin duda alguna ninguna de las dos era alguna persona que te gustaría ver molesta. Sería mejor nadar con un tiburón blanco sin una celda con protecciones, antes que meterte con una de ellas.

"¡¿Entonces qué? ¡Entonces nada! No sé cómo voy a hacer esto. No sé cómo accedí a hacerlo" la frustración estaba llegando a ella. Las palabras salían sin pensar.

"¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" trataba de calmarla. Sabía que costaría trabajo pero quería intentarlo.

Estaba por contestarle, gritarle y decir todo lo que la estaba carcomiendo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular una vez más. "¿Qué quieres mamá?... No… salí a dejar a Brittany a su casa, no tenía como regresarse… si, ya sé que eso fue hace horas. Estoy en casa de Quinn." Alejó el celular de su oído. Era fácil escucharla incluso sin el altavoz. Estaba furiosa. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que estuviera en la casa esperándola con una sonrisa en el rostro, recibiéndola con toda la alegría del mundo? No dijo nada más y esperó a que su madre terminara de gritarle lo que fuera que estaba diciendo para colgar el celular. Una vez terminada la llamada comenzó a recoger sus cosas, estaban tiradas y esparcidas por todo el cuarto. ¿Cómo lo habían dejado así en tan poco tiempo? Quizás ese era uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida. "Mira Quinn… lo siento ¿okay?... no sé para qué vine."

"¿Te vas?" ayudando a recoger las cosas.

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor… ya conoces a _Maggie Lopez_" usando un tono sarcástico al decir el nombre de su madre. No entendía por qué seguía usando su nombre de casada. Quizás porque ya se había hecho costumbre, y bueno, todos la llamaban así. Era más fácil decir Maggie Lopez que Margarita de la Cruz Gonzalez-Gonzalez. En serio. ¿Quién nombra a sus hijos así?

En fin.

Tomó sus cosas y partió de vuelta a su casa. Fuera lo que fuera que quería su madre, sabía que le esperaban un buen par de horas de otra de sus eternas discusiones sin razón. Solo esperaba que le quedaran suficientes fuerzas para lo que vendría mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gracias de nuevo por sequir la historia. **

**Ya saben, l****os Reviews son amor y yo necesito amor para vivir ówo**

**si me dejan uno les dare galletas~**


	3. El Derrumbe

**A/N: gracias por los coments w **

**me alegra saber que les esta gustando, y se que suena cliche, pero leer los comentarios hace que quiera seguir escribiendo...**

**este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero no se aburran a la mitad y logren terminarlo...**

* * *

><p>Unos pies colgaban del borde del escenario, moviéndose en un vaivén nervioso. Llevaba rato ahí. Era receso y todos estarían en la cafetería, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Brittany. Había estado evitando a todos desde que llegó al colegio, especialmente a la bailarina; sería demasiado extraño, y si pensaba hacerlo, no podía dejar que ningún encuentro previo arruinara las cosas. Su teléfono había estado vibrando constantemente, tenía fácilmente entre diez y 20 llamadas perdidas y unos ocho mensajes de Puck, Brittany, Quinn, y un número desconocido, habían estado llegando desde que despertó.<p>

**Text de BrittBritt:**

_¡Buenos días bella durmiente! ¿Lista para hoy? ¡Muero de emoción! Bueno… no muero…. sigo viva…  
>pero así es la expresión ¿no?... Lord T te manda saludos… te veo al rato en la escuela w<em>

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre de la rubia en la pantalla de su celular y notar que era la primera cosa que venía a su mente en el día. Al abrir el mensaje y leerlo, la sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a arreglarse con algo de pereza. A los 20 minutos le llegó otro.

**Text de FabGay:**

_Whoah! no se qué desayunó Britz pero creo que se  
>le subió el azúcar otra vez. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu casa?<em>

No sabía si estar feliz o preocupada. Le daba gusto que la ojiazul estuviera tan emocionada, pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal. No quería, tenía que hacerlo. Aun así, el miedo no la dejaba en paz. Se probó mil conjuntos diferentes y optó por su primera opción, una blusa blanca sencilla, con unos pantalones de mezclilla, pocos accesorios y un peinado simple. Algo quizás demasiado suave para Santana Motherfuckin Lopez, pero con eso bastaría. No tenía ganas de buscar algo muy fuerte o elaborado, o prisa de llegar temprano. Al contrario. No pensaba llegar temprano. De esa manera no tendría que verse con nadie más.

Los gritos de su madre recordándole que llegaría tarde la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Quizás podría complacer a todos. Salir temprano de su casa, estar a tiempo en la escuela y no toparse con nadie. Al llegar al estacionamiento notó que todavía quedaban varios minutos para que sonara el timbre. Subió un poco la música de su auto y bajó el respaldo del asiento para tomar una posición más cómoda. A los pocos minutos llegaron dos mensajes más.

**Text de BrittBritt:**

_Sanny… se está haciendo tarde… ¿estás bien?... ¿te quedaste dormida?..._

**Text de FabGay:**

_¡SANTANA, TRAE TU TRASERO AHORA MISMO A MCKINLEY!  
>Britt se está poniendo mal ¿Qué demonios hiciste?<em>

Detestaba saber lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía otra manera de arreglar las cosas. Por más que le doliera y le abrumara la culpa, sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Al final del día valdría la pena. Tras leer el mensaje de FabGay, digo, Fabray, se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. Los pasillos estaban sorprendentemente vacíos. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus salones, todos excepto la latina que estaba en su locker juntando la mayor cantidad de libros y útiles que entraran en su mochila, no quería tener que estar pasando cada periodo, así eliminaría probabilidades de ser emboscada.

Las horas pasaban y las clases no tenían nada nuevo. Santana, gracias a las habilidades ninja-jedi que había desarrollado con el paso de los años (les digo que es una nerd de closet) logró escabullirse y evadir a muchos con éxito, o algo así. Durante el resto de la mañana llegaron tres mensajes más.

**Text de BrittBritt:**

_Sanny… no te vi en la mañana… ¿estás bien?... ¿llegaste a la escuela?..  
>te llame pero no contestas… no se echo a perder ¿o si?<em>

**Text de FabGay:**

_SANTANA SE QUE LLEGASTE A MCKINLEY... Puck y yo te vimos  
>en el cambio de clases ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Contesta el teléfono! <em>

**Text de Puckerman:**

_¡Lopez! ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi es receso, habrá un lugar extra en la mesa y una rubia esperando  
>a que aparezcas. ¿todo bien? Esto no es normal en ti… muestra señales de vida… por favor<em>

Cada mensaje que llegaba la hacía dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que seguir. Ya faltaban pocas horas para las tres de la tarde. Unas dos horas con 45 minutos para ser exactos. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos en el auditorio, no quería enfrentar a la inquisición española, bueno, Quinn no era española, era una all-american beauty, Puckerman judío y Brittany holandesa, pero se entiende la referencia. La latina se reía de sus propios pensamientos y la manera en que estaba ligando ideas en ese momento. Se recostó sobre el centro del escenario. No sabía por qué, pero desde que entró a New Directions, el escenario se había vuelto uno de sus lugares. Estar ahí la tranquilizaba, en especial si estaba vacío el auditorio, no porque le molestara la audiencia, sino porque así se volvía un momento más… privado… había venido con Brittany varias veces, solo ellas dos. Su rostro cambió por uno con ligera malicia de imaginarse las caras que pondrían todos si supieran todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese auditorio.

La pantalla de su celular se prendía y se apagaba al ritmo del tono, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

**Text de Numero Desconocido:**

_Santana, no espero que tengas registrado mi número, no te espantes al ver este text. Es mi deber como capitana informarte que estamos  
>preocupados por ti, sobre todo Brittany, aunque no lo creas. Y apreciaríamos de verdad que aparecieras. Brittany esta desdesperada,<br>Quinn furiosa y Noah mas callado que de costumbre. Sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, y no me sorprendería que no terminaras de  
>leer este mensaje, todavía no entiendo porqué Puckerman me pidió que te lo mandara, habla con él, esto se está volviendo caótico. <em>

_Rachel Barbara Berry*_

¿HOBBIT? ¿UN MENSAJE DEL HOBBIT? Las cosas definitivamente estaban de cabeza. Entendía la insistencia de Quinn, o el mensaje de Puckerman, pero que le llegara uno de Berry era algo fuera de lo común, no, no común, fuera de cualquier cosa imaginable. ¡Era el colmo¡ y que hubieran llegado al extremo de pedirle a la liliputiense que la localizara era bastante.

Para acabar con esta cacería de brujas de siglo XV decidió contestarle a Berry. Sabía que no se esperarían eso de ella, pero era quizás su mejor opción, al menos si pensaba evitarlos las siguientes horas.

**Text para Hobbit:**

_Todo en orden dwarf, dile a Quinn, Puckerman y Britt que estoy bien,  
>he tenido cosas que hacer, los veo en Glee Club<em>

Con eso retomó su postura perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Cómo es posible que a ti te conteste? ¡Hemos estado tratando de localizarla todo el día!" Quinn estaba furiosa, alzando los brazos y haciendo un show en la cafetería, al lado de la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos de Glee<p>

"Tranquila Quinnie, seguro tiene sus razones…" decía Brittany en un tono muy bajo, aun preocupada por la latina y notablemente asustada por el comportamiento de la HBIC

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Mira como estas! ¡Es toda su culpa! Dime, ¿por qué habría de contestarle a RuPaul? ¿por qué no a ti, a mí o a Puck?"

"Quinn, cálmate, estás espantando a Britt" Puck intentaba apaciguar las cosas, posó su mano en el hombro de Quinn, ganándose una mirada de Lauren. Al notar como el rostro de la rubia de ojos miel se relajaba, retomó su lugar al lado de su novia, recibiendo un codazo. "¿Qué?" se quejaba en un volumen bastante bajo, viro para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Zizes con el rostro serio. "Mira Lauren, Quinn, Britt y Santana son como mis hermanas, _geez_ incluso Rachel es como mi _jewbro_, así que no tienes por qué estar celosa."

La luchadora tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería seguida por Puck.

"Laureeeen" alcanzándola y tomándola de la muñeca para que lo viera.

"¿Qué hay de Beth?" virando los ojos algo incómoda.

"¡¿B-Beth?" completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Qué tiene Beth?"

"No soy estúpida Puckerman, creo que todo McKinley sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes y de la bebé"

Entendiendo a donde iba, posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Zizes de la manera más tierna que pudo en ese momento. "Babe, lo que pasó con Quinn, ya pasó… no te voy a negar que la quise, o que me hubiera gustado que nos quedáramos con la bebé" La castaña desvió la mirada algo dolida por sus palabras. "Lauren… Lauren, babe, mírame… yo te quiero, ¿okay? Quiero estar contigo ¿crees que Puckzilla se hubiera tomado la molestia de perseguirte hasta que aceptaras salir conmigo si no lo quisiera?" con eso ultimo ella sonrió. Puck le ofreció su mano, Lauren la tomó y comenzaron a caminar juntos de vuelta a la cafetería. "¿te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta que seas _mas badass _que yo?

* * *

><p>El reloj marcó las tres y todos los chicos de Glee estaban en el salón de música, todos menos Santana. Con cada segundo que pasaba Brittany se sentía peor y Quinn lo sabía. Aunque no se lo hubieran dicho, sabía que era por ella que estaba así. Sabía que entre sus amigas había algo, algo más que no compartían con ella.<p>

"Va a llegar, no te preocupes Britt, ya llegará" dijo esto posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia a su lado, buscando confortarla de alguna manera.

Brittany alzó su mirada celeste y la vio a un costado del marco de la puerta hablando con alguien. La emoción volvió a ella y se acercó a la latina, sin poder evitar escuchar parte de la conversación.

"Miss H, quería pedirle un último favor…" bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios "¿C-Cree poder cantar el solo, y que Britt y yo cantemos las altas?... ¿o algo así?"

"Claro que puedo Santana, pero ¿no era la idea que la cantaran ustedes dos y que yo acompañara?" tratando de leer las reacciones de la latina.

"Si, lo sé Miss H, pero" mirando alrededor buscando alguna excusa "o bueno, al menos la primera parte, o no sé, ¿algo así?"

Notando la frustración de su alumna accedió y entraron ambas, tomando asiento con los demás. A los pocos segundos entró Schuester, con la misma tardía y el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Antes de que pudiera decir algo PedoWill, Santana se puso de pie, bajando los escalones y caminando hacia el centro del salón.

"Mr. Schue, si me permite, Britt, Miss H y yo preparamos una canción" tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

"Adelante, muéstrennos lo que trajeron" dijo esto sentándose al lado de sus alumnos para tener una mejor vista de la presentación.

Al escuchar su nombre Brittany se paro y se acercó a Santana. "¿Lista?" hablando casi en murmuro, con una risa que abarcaba de oreja a oreja.

"No, n-no lo sé" dijo riéndose de ella misma. Corrigiéndose al ver como cambiaba la mirada de la rubia. "Si… v-vamos a hacer esto…"

Colocaron tres sillas en el centro, desde la vista del público Brittany quedaba del lado derecho, Holly en medio y Santana en el izquierdo. La música comenzó a sonar. Era el momento, no había vuelta atrás. Santana tenía miedo, estaba ansiosa; su respiración se alentó y la sangre de su cuerpo corría más rápido, su corazón la traicionaba.

Dejaba que la melodía se filtrara por sus oídos, miraba a sus compañeros mientras trataba de calmarse. Podía hacerlo, TENIA que hacerlo. Así Holly comenzó a cantar.

_I took my love and I took it down (Tome mi amor y lo desmantelé)  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around (Escalé una montaña y me giré)<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills (Y ví mi reflejo en las montallas cubiertas de nieve)  
>Well the landslide brought me down (Bueno la avalancha me derribó)<em>

El par escuchaba las líneas mientras la maestra cantaba y los demás observaban la declaración de amor secreta, tan secreta que solo ellas dos entendían las metáforas, tan secreta que en ese momento solo estaban las dos.

Santana miró directamente a esos ojos azules que veían de vuelta. Mostrándose tal cual, como era. Desnudando su alma y su corazón con cada palabra, buscando que la rubia viera en su mirada la transparencia que estaba mostrando. Mostrando su miedo y su vulnerabilidad, su inseguridad. Queriéndole transmitir letra por letra el mensaje y que lo creyera. Que creyera, porque lo necesitaba. Brittany lo sabía, lo entendía. Se miraban como nunca lo habían hecho. Y las dos sabían que después de este momento, después de esa primera estrofa todo cambiaría.

_Oh, mirror in the sky (Oh, espejo en el cielo)  
>What is love (¿Qué es el amor?)<em>

Seguro lo sabía, seguro lo había visto alguna vez. Pero Santana sabía también que el amor solo abre las puertas al dolor. A ese dolor que ha estado siempre con ella y del que ha tratado de huir tantas veces. A esa vulnerabilidad que ha sentido y a ese vacío que ha visto a su alrededor. ¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Así se sentía el amor? ¿Tan difícil de entender, tan complejo y tan fuerte?, ¿tan fuerte que te derrumba por completo o te levanta de nuevo? ¿Y las falsas ilusiones? ¿Y los corazones rotos? ¿Y ese dolor que se clava en el pecho con la ausencia?

Las intensas miradas seguían, Santana no podía, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Desvió la mirada y respiro profundamente, de alguna manera a su vez suspiraba. Quería hacerlo, buscó el valor de donde pudo, y acompañó a Holliday.

_Can the child within my heart __**rise above**__ (¿Podrá la niña en mi corazón levantarse?)_

Estaba aterrada, pero lo haría. Una vez más conectó su mirada con la de la bailarina. Le estaba cantando a ella. Estaban las dos solas. No existía nadie más en ese momento, nadie más que debiera escuchar o entender la canción. No había espectadores. Solo estaban Brittany, ella y la canción.

En los versos le decía todo. ¿Podría volver a sentirse como alguna vez lo hizo? ¿Podría controlar los cambios que estaba viviendo y descubriendo? ¿Podría dejarse llevar? ¿Podría superar el miedo a la incertidumbre?

_**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides (¿Podré navegar a través de las cambiantes mareas del océano?)  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life (¿Podré manejar las estaciones de mi vida?)<strong>_

El puente de la canción llegó, todos los que veían estaban en silencio. Dejándose llevar por la melodía, envueltos en lo que se estaba manifestando frente a sus ojos. Había una melancolía que rodeaba toda la atmósfera y a pesar de tan bello acto que evolucionaba frente ellos, ninguno podía sentir la intensidad que estaba pasando a través de ellas en ese momento.

El siguiente verso se aproximaba, y esta vez las dos acompañaron a Holliday

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing**__ 'cause I __**built my life around you **__(Bueno he tenido miedo de cambiar porque he construido mi vida a tu alrededor)_

No había verdad más grande que esa. Nadie conocía a Brittany como Santana, ni a Santana como Brittany. Se conocían de gran parte de su vida y habían pasado por todo juntas. ¿Qué sería de ellas si cambiaran? Si se perdieran. Le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a su mejor amiga. Quería llorar, el nudo en su garganta se apretaba mas, sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Se estaba rompiendo, se estaba rompiendo por dentro conforme se agrietaba su muralla. Lo que la canción le estaba haciendo a su escudo, se lo estaba haciendo a ella también.

La intensa mirada azul estaba posada sobre ella y la suya correspondía. No se dejaban un segundo. No podían. Se necesitaban. Se necesitaban tanto que sus corazones se arrancaban de sus cuerpos en busca del otro, rasgando sus almas.

_**But time makes you bolder**__ (Pero el tiempo te hace más audaz)  
><em>_**Children get older**__ (Los niños se hacen mayores)  
><em>_**I'm getting older too**__ (Y yo también me estoy haciendo mayor)_

Se rompió.

_So, take this love and take it down (Así que toma este amor y desmantélalo)_

Ahí estaba, dándoselo. Entregándole su corazón en sus manos, para que haga con él lo que sea. Luchaba contra las lágrimas. Respiraba profundamente para controlarlas y poder terminar la canción.

_Yeah and if you climb a mou__ntain and __**you turn around**__ (Y si escalas una montaña y te giras)__**  
>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills<strong>__ (Y ves mi reflejo en las montañas cubiertas de nieve)  
>Well the landslide brought me down (bueno la avalancha me derribó)<em>

Bajó la mirada con esas últimas palabras, dejándose vencer y liberando la primera lagrima. Suspirando en plena batalla con sus demonios, sin poder mirarla. Frágil, desnuda, transparente, pura.

_And if you__** see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**__ (Y si ves mi reflejo en las montañas cubiertas de nieve)  
>Well maybe (entonces a lo mejor)<em>

Alzando la vista de nuevo, enfrentando el momento, haciendo contacto visual y quedándose ahí, sin huir, sin desviarla. Brittany estaba ahí, ahí con ella. Sus ojos no se desprendían de la morena. La protegía, se volvía su escudo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Le decía con su mirada que estaría segura, que ella sería su muralla.

_**Well maybe**__ (entonces a lo mejor)_

Perdiendo la batalla y rindiéndose ante sus emociones. Quebrándose dejando correr un par lágrimas más bajó la mirada, mientras escuchaba el final de la canción.

_The landslide will bring you down (entonces a lo mejor la avalancha te derribará)_

Ya no había más que pudiera decir. Ahí estaba todo. Sus miedos, sus inseguridades, sus ilusiones. Lo que habían vivido juntas. Santana se había entregado a ese momento como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Le había entregado su corazón. Le había dicho el terror que sentía de imaginar el perderla. Porque Santana ha visto el dolor del amor y es algo que teme vivir. Porque Santana sabe lo rota que está, y sabe también que todo lo que entra en su vida se derrumba, todo lo que ella lleva a donde va es destrucción y Brittany es y siempre ha sido su refugio. Porque no quiere hacerle eso a la rubia, porque antes que lastimarla a ella prefiere lastimarse a sí misma. Porque ese miedo es quizás el mayor de todos. Porque a pesar de no creer en el amor, quiere ser amada, necesita sentirse amada y aceptada; porque es en Brittany que encuentra todo.

Los aplausos de sus compañeros la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se limpió el par de lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro y respiraba lentamente, recuperando la calma en su pulso.

Quinn miraba a sus amigas con cariño y una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás era la única, aparte de Brittany y Santana, que de verdad entendía el significado de lo que había pasado unos momentos antes. Había sido la testigo silenciosa de toda su historia y pretendía seguir así hasta que fuera oficial. Entendía la postura de la morena y la ilusión de la rubia ojiazul. Siendo honesta, la ex-capitana de las animadoras las había celado siempre. Sabía que aunque las tres fueran mejores amigas, siempre había algo más entre ellas dos; algo que ella quería encontrar también.

"¿De verdad te sientes asi?" preguntó Brittany volviendo a la burbuja que habían creado minutos antes.

"Uh huh" levantándose de donde estaba para abrazar a su amiga, dándole la espalda a la audiencia, ignorándola; sujetándose de la bailarina para no dejarse vencer. "gracias" murmura al oído de la rubia recibiendo otro a cambio, comenzando un juego de miradas que solo ellas dos entendían. Después de tanto tiempo de evasivas, finalmente se estaban abriendo las puertas.

"Genial que nuestras novias sean tan buenas amigas ¿no? Desearía que tu y yo fuéramos así" comenta Sam a Artie, iluso ante lo que había pasado.

Poniéndose de pie, rompiendo la atmosfera Rachel hablo; "¿Puedo aplaudirle a este trío por explorar el desconocido mundo del encanto lésbico? Bravo, Bravo"

Y con eso, las puertas que se habían abierto se volvieron a cerrar. "Mira, solo porque cante una canción con Brittany, no quiere decir que puedas etiquetarme ¿está claro?" Santana se soltó del abrazo, tomó sus cosas y se retiró, dejando a una Brittany algo confundida y herida.

* * *

><p>"Felicidades Berry" la castaña sintió como su cuerpo colapsaba contra las puertas de metal y el sonido inundaba sus oídos "te has ganado el paquete Mad Fabray Especial. Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de ayer…" una Quinn molesta la acorralaba contra los lockers.<p>

"¿a-ayer? Q-Quinn, no sé de qué estás hablando" miraba al suelo en dirección a otra parte, evitando a toda costa el contacto con los ojos miel.

"Manhands no me hagas darte un golpe" la rubia miró a su alrededor, al parecer los alumnos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "ven conmigo" tomó a la diva del brazo y entraron al primer salón vacio que encontraron, una escena era lo último que quería crear en ese momento.

"¡Cuidado!... ¡Ouch!... ¡Quinn eso duele!..."

"Perdona, no sabía que tenía que tratarte como una princesa" viró los ojos bastante molesta cerrando la puerta del salón con seguro, no quería interrupciones.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás así? Okay, entiendo que no somos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero esperaría otro tipo de actitud viniendo de ti Fabray, sobre todo después del año pasado… y de que al igual que Brittany y Santana dejaste las Cheerios para estar en Glee"

"Escucha Berry, no estoy aquí para convertirme en tu bully privado... esto es una advertencia… cuida tus palabras…" la mirada y su voz determinante confundían a Rachel.

"Sé que tengo fama de ser molesta cuando hablo, pero esta vez de verdad no tengo idea de cuál es tu… de cuál es el problema"

Quinn se estaba desesperando con la situación. ¿Era a caso tan difícil de entender? Comenzó a caminar en círculos, buscando qué decir para iluminarla. Cualquier opción que llegaba a su mente terminaría igual, diciendo la verdad. Quizás se arrepentiría después de esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"mira, es… complicado"

"¿Complicado porqué? ¿Qué es complicado?"

"Rachel… sé que muchas veces te cuesta trabajo controlar lo que dices… pero esto es enserio… necesito que tengas la mayor discreción posibl-"

"¿Sigues molesta por lo de Beth? Eso fue hace tiempo, no pensaría que guardas tanto rencor" interrumpió hablando a la velocidad de la luz como de costumbre.

"¡Geez Rachel! ¿Puedes guardar silencio un momento y dejarme hablar?... Gracias. Lo que estoy tratando decir, de pedirte, es que no te metas entre Santana y Brittany" un pequeño _oh_ fue lo que soltó al entender de qué estaba hablando. "la situación es complicada y no estás en posición para estarte metiendo en algo que, siendo honestas, no te incumbe"

"¿E-Entonces SI están juntas?" tratando de asimilar la 'noticia' que acababa de escuchar.

"No. Y gracias a tu comentario quizás no lo estén"

"No entiendo porqué te importa tanto. No es como si ustedes siguieran siendo mejores amigas, después de lo que Santana hizo. Además las dos tienen novios, no tiene sentido." Hablaba con una cadencia lenta y un volumen bajo. Algo demasiado extraño para Rachel Barbara Berry. Como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de ser reprendida.

"No lo entenderías. Aunque peleamos… constantemente… al final del día siempre estamos las unas para las otras. En especial aquellas dos" no podía evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. "Nunca en mi vida he visto algo así. Las envidio ¿sabes?" era extraño abrirse de tal manera con la diva, después de la destructiva historia entre ellas, pero de alguna manera sabía que la entendía, como aquella vez que la encontró llorando en el pasillo cuando Finn se enteró que Puck era el verdadero padre de la bebé. "Lo que han construido es algo… único; tienen su propio refugio, privado… a escondidas del resto del mundo, a veces incluso de ellas mismas" hablaba cual artista de una musa, con una inspiración que llegaba a las fibras más profundas y que emanaba cual radiación. "por eso necesito que cuides tus palabras. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ayer lograste hacer que Santana entrara en pánico, es una de las pocas veces que he visto que le afecten tus palabras…. sin ofender"

"Oh, n-no te preocupes….entiendo a que te refieres…." El silencio inundo el salón, quizás por primera vez desde que entraron. Extrañamente la atmosfera era agradable. Pasaron varios segundos, quizás hasta minutos. Rachel no podía evitar jugar con sus dedos, se sentía algo nerviosa, quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir, aun así disfrutaba esa ausencia de sonido. Con su mirada perdida en el suelo y una voz suave, con el volumen tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba a sí misma rompió el silencio…"Q-quero ayudar"

* * *

><p>El timbre de cambio de clase sonó. Unos pasos se acercaban decididos. Había pasado la noche anterior dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir, sin poder dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules, sin poder dejar de pensar en la canción. Miraba a los estudiantes en los pasillos, dudando cada segundo que pasaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, trataba de mantener la calma, pero su rostro la delataba<p>

"Hola…" su voz era débil, ¿en qué momento desvaneció la Santana Lopez que todos conocían? Ni siquiera podía empezar la conversación sin alejar su mirada del suelo.

"Hey" respondió Brittany al ser sacada de sus pensamientos mientras arreglaba los libros de su casillero.

"¿Podemos hablar?" ahí estaba de nuevo el temblor en las últimas sílabas. Revelando su miedo a cada movimiento del reloj. Pánico era lo que sentía. Pánico, porque nunca antes había hecho algo así. Pánico, porque ahí estaba, en frente de la persona que quería, en frente de quien la conocía de pies a cabeza, de quien la comprendía y la complementaba.

"Nunca hacemos eso"

"Lo sé, pero… quería agradecerte….por cantar conmigo en GleeClub…" ahí estaban los ojos otra vez. No podía con ellos, no podía sostener la mirada. Su garganta se apretaba, sus ojos se tornaban rojizos, al igual que el resto de su cara. La voz se le quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca "porque me ha hecho pensar mucho últimamente." Los ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los azul cielo, acorralándolos, dejándolos sin escapatoria. Por más que quería dejarlo todo salir, era imposible. Hubiera preferido que fuera una gran explosión, así no hubiera tenido que lidiar con esto, con ese miedo que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas tal cual le temblaba la voz, de ese miedo que sentía que se apoderaba de ella. "Y me di cuenta del porque soy una perra todo el tiempo." su respiración se volvía más lenta, el aire entraba con más dificultad a sus pulmones, podía colapsar en cualquier momento. "Soy así porque estoy enojada. Estoy enojada porque tengo atorados todos estos sentimientos" pausó al ver al futbolista pasar al lado de ellas, tomó aire profundamente una vez más, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que podía. "sentimientos por ti… con los que temo lidiar…" sus ojos vagaban nuevamente entre los pasillos de McKinley para alertarla de cualquiera que pudiese ser testigo de la conversación que estaban teniendo en ese momento y los globos azules que prestaban atención a cada palabra que partía de esos labios "porque tengo miedo de las consecuencias…. Brittany, no puedo ir a un concierto de las Indigo Girls, simplemente no puedo" viró los ojos al final, tratando de aligerar las cosas, buscando romper la tensión que estaba rodeando el ambiente.

"Está bien, lo entiendo"

"¿Comprendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?" tenía que cerciorarse, no porque dudara de la inteligencia de la rubia, pero a veces podía perderse un poco cuando divagaba en lugar de ir al grano.

"N-no, no realmente"

Miró hacia un costado, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo, tomando aire, buscando en él, el empujón que necesitaba "Quiero estar contigo. Pero tengo miedo de lo que digan, de cómo nos miren. Recuerda lo que le pasó a Kurt en esta escuela" su voz débil continuaba quebrándose de vez en vez. Recobraba su cadencia y volvía a decaer momentos después. La situación la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco.

"Sanny, si alguien se atreviera a burlarse de ti, les patearías el trasero o los matarías con tus feroces palabras" una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mostrando la confianza que tenía en su amiga. Sabiendo que la estaba pasando mal, buscando que como ella, sonriera un poco.

"Lo sé" el nudo que se había formado momentos antes en su garganta se tensó, se tensó tanto que se rompió, creando una fisura por la cual comenzaron a brotar las primeras lagrimas "pero tengo miedo de lo que dirán todos a mis espaldas." Cualquier control que quería mantener sobre su voz, lo había perdido en ese momento, se quebraba con cada palabra. Cada segundo que pasaba quemaba más sus adentros. Su respiración era lenta y difícil, su sangre corría como pocas veces lo había hecho; su ceño fruncido y su rostro hinchado era algo que no podía ocultar, no más. "Y aun así, tengo que aceptar… que te amo." La implosión que se estaba generando se apoderó de ella, "Te amo a TI, y no quiero estar con Sam, o Finn, o cualquiera de esos tipos. Solo te quiero a ti" las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en sus ojos había desesperación, desesperación por ese amor que estaba esperando, por eso que estaba sintiendo que la estaba matando, porque estaba segura, porque solo deseaba que ese amor fuera correspondido "Por favor, dime que tu también me amas…. p-por favor…" el sonido que salía de su boca se quebraba, Santana no suplicaba, no sabía hacerlo, pero era quizás su única alternativa.

"Claro que te amo, ¡de verdad!" había dolor en su mirada. Todo lo que había estado esperando se estaba volviendo realidad. Santana estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, confesándole todo lo que sentía, diciéndole que quería estar con ella, ¿porqué las cosas tenían que ser así? No podía, sabía que se arrepentiría después, aunque quisiera pensar todo lo contrario, su mente le decía que era lo correcto, su corazón le gritaba que no. "Y sabes que estaría contigo si no fuera por Artie"

"¡¿Artie?" el pánico y la desesperación se notaban más que nunca.

"A él también lo amo. No quiero lastimarlo, no está bien. No puedo romper con él." No sabía por qué estaban saliendo esas palabras de su boca. ¡Claro que quería a Artie! Pero ¿amarlo? ¿Lo amaba de verdad? Con él las cosas eran fáciles, tranquilas, las cosas estaban bien. El era un buen novio. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en esta situación? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimar a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo para poder hacer lo correcto?

"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Es solo un estúpido chico!" en su rostro no había más que dolor y confusión. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que estaba diciendo Brittany. ¡Brittany sobre todas las personas! Ella, quien nunca la había lastimado lo estaba haciendo, y dolía mucho más que cualquier otro rechazo. Más que el de sus propios padres. Más que los comentarios de los bullies en primaria. Más que las palabras hirientes de Berry cuando opinó sobre el puesto de besos que pensaba poner Finnocence. Más que cada vez que tenía que ver a la rubia y al rueditas andar todos acaramelados. Más que cualquier otro dolor que hubiera sentido en su vida.

"Pero no estaría bien. Santana, tienes que saber… si llegara a romper con Artie, y tengo la suficiente suerte de que sigues soltera…" había algo de esperanza en su voz. Le dolía ser el motivo del desastre que se manifestaba frente a sus ojos. Movió su mano, en busca de la de la latina, queriéndola confortar con el roce, siendo rechazada.

"No"

"Soy tan tuya" sus gestos mostraban preocupación, la castaña había roto el contacto visual, y aunque de una manera sutil, la bailarina sabía que Santana intentaba ignorar sus palabras "con orgullo"

"¡WoW! ¡Quien pensaría que ser fluida significaba que podías quedarte tan clavada" el sarcasmo inundaba su voz, disfrazando las pequeñas fisuras que sufría el sonido por las lagrimas discretas que recorrían sus mejillas. Sacaba sus navajas como mejor sabía hacer. Ponía de nuevo su muralla y tomaba su armadura, excluyendo quizás por primera vez a la rubia ojiazul que había logrado entrar a lo más profundo de su ser.

"L-lo siento" al ver lo rota que estaba se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal, rodeándola con sus brazos, recibiendo un empujón y un grito.

"¡Alejate de mi!" la milésima de segundo que la piel aperlada rozó su cuerpo sintió la descarga de electricidad recorrerla por completo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a querer confortarla de esa manera? ¿Qué le daba derecho a jugar con ella como lo había hecho? Una punzada en el pecho la hacía agonizar. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en ese ser tan patético? ¿En qué momento había bajado su guardia de tal manera? ¿Por qué había permitido que pasara? ¿Por qué se había ilusionado? ¿Por qué la habían ilusionado, si lo único que pensaban hacer era aplastar cualquier sueño?

Al llegar al final del pasillo comenzó a correr sin importarle a donde fuera. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Sus pies tenían vida propia y la llevaban por los ahora vacíos pasillos de McKinley. Sin darse cuenta, ahí estaba, donde había estado unos días antes, y muchas otras veces también. Estaba gritando su corazón a las butacas vacías del auditorio, detestando su situación, maldiciendo el momento en que entraron al GleeClub, maldiciendo el momento en que entraron a las Cheerios, maldiciendo el momento en que conoció a la rubia causante de este dolor que carcomía cada milímetro de su ser. Cayó de rodillas, rendida, sobre el piso de madera, escuchando unos pasos acercarse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ya saben~ reviews reviews reviews w**

**los reviews son amor y necesito amor para vivir...**

**y si las galletas no funcionan buscare algo mas con que sobornarlos D**

**xoxo~**


	4. Cimientos Parte 1

**A/N: gracias de verdad a tods ls que estan siguiendo esta historia**

**;w; me encanta leer sus review~ me emociono con cada uno que leo... ****este cap. lo dividire en dos partes por el largo y por el ritmo...espero les agrade...**

**ya que vi que las galletas no me estan funcionando igual... buscare otra cosa para sobornalos... de momento quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Congo por dejarme un RV en cada uno de los capitulos... thnx.**

**la cancion es "This I Promise You" de NSYNC...si no la conocen...chequenla, está muy linda...**

* * *

><p>Nueve años tenía. Vestía con overoles, el fleco le cubría la frente y usaba unos lentes algo grandes para su rostro. Le gustaba jugar en el pasto, perseguir insectos y recostarse bajo la sombra del árbol, de ese árbol, lejos del barullo y de los niños molestos que estaban llenos de gérmenes. Ese día el objeto de captura era una mariposa, había más que otras veces, así que había convertido en su misión atrapar por lo menos una.<p>

"¡Oye! ¡No te vayas!" gritaba mientras saltaba y sentía como se escapaban esas alas entre sus dedos. Pateó una pequeña piedra que estaba a sus pies quejándose por la derrota. Otras veces había podido atrapar poco más de diez catarinas en un frasco, unos tres o cuatro grillos o unas veinte hormigas. Ese no estaba siendo su día.

Decidió sentarse al pie del árbol sobre las raíces que salían del pasto. Miraba como el resto de sus compañeros jugaban en el patio de recreo. Unos estaban en el arenero haciendo castillos, otros en los columpios y las resbaladeras, los de quinto y sexto jugando soccer en la cancha, las niñas de su grupo jugando a las muñecas y otras a la hora del té. Definitivamente Santana no pertenecía a ninguno de esos 'grupitos'. Mientras se levantaba para recobrar su búsqueda de mariposas, no pudo evitar notar, a unos cuantos metros del arenero, a una pequeña rubia que jugaba al avioncito con algo de dificultad, saltando mientras sostenía con una mano su sombrero morado con flores. Tenía unas trenzas que llegaban apenas por debajo de los hombros, unos shorts y unos tennis morados con unas calcetas blancas a la rodilla, una blusa de varios colores y una mochila de patos que la hacían ver simple y sencillamente adorable. Santana sonrió ante la ternura, que por alguna extraña razón, le generaba la vista y continuó con su cacería, volviendo su mirada de vez en vez aquella niña.

"¡Ja! ¡Te atrapé! ¿Pensaste que podrías escaparte de Santana Lopez?" decía mientras admiraba a la mariposa que se encontraba ahora dentro de un frasco. El resto de su monólogo fue interrumpido al alzar la vista y encontrarse con una imagen que no le daba para nada buena espina. La rubia de trenzas y la mochila de pato era rodeada por un grupo de unos cuatro o cinco niños y niñas. Dejó caer el frasco y salió corriendo, éste se rompió, liberando las alas que se dieron al vuelo.

Conforme se iba reduciendo la distancia, los gritos y las carcajadas se escuchaban con mayor claridad.

"¿No nos vas a cantar?"

"Bueno, al menos baila un poco"

"No, no, no, no, no, ¡Es Britney Spears! Tiene que cantar"

"O es que ¿no te sabes ninguna de tus propias canciones?"

Las carcajadas continuaron y el grupo parecía tener movimiento, algo cayó y los sollozos se empezaron a escuchar. Al llegar y ver a la rubia de trenzas tirada en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos, el enojo se apoderó de ella y sin poderlo contener.

"¡Hey! ¡Dejenla en paz!" gritó la pequeña Santana acaparando la atención de sus compañeros.

El primer niño, uno algo debilucho, pero con una boca inmensa habló "Uy, miren chicos, ya llegó su grupie, seguramente eres su fan número uno" reía a carcajadas mientras hablaba.

Santana no se fijó en qué momento fue empujada al centro del circulo que habían creado, tropezando con la rubia haciendo que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo.

"Oh, perdón por tirar tus lentes" dijo el otro niño tomándolos del suelo. Santana se levantó y limpió como pudo su pequeño overol de mezclilla, extendiendo después su mano para que le diera sus lentes. El muchacho, en lugar de devolverlos, los partió justo a la mitad y los dejó caer en pedazos. "Ups, los rompí sin querer"

El resto de la bola comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. La sangre de la latina hervía arriba de los cien. Había aguantado las risas de hace un rato y los comentarios, pero había llegado a su límite. No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó encima de él, en el suelo agarrándolo a golpes. Para ser una niña de nueve años, la pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

Al notar la sangre que brotaba de la nariz del pobre niño, paró. Aun había rabia en sus ojos, el resto de los que las habían estado molestando se quedaron en estado de shock al ver a su amigo. Santana se puso de pie, conforme con haberle dado su merecido. En cuestión de segundos habían desaparecido, dejándolas a ellas dos.

"¡Eso es! ¡Huyan cobardes!" tras gritarles se dio media vuelta y tomó los pedazos que quedaban de sus lentes. Frente a ella se encontraba el sombrerito morado con flores que se había caído junto con la rubia de trenzas que ahora limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas, liberando aun pequeños sollozos. Santana guardó los trozos en una de las bolsas de su overol, tomó el gorro del suelo y ofreció su mano a la ojiazul para ayudarla a levantarse.

"N-no tenías que hacer e-eso.." dijo frotándose los el ojo derecho mientras tomaba con su mano libre la de la castaña.

"Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo." Tenía el ceño fruncido y su voz denotaba molestia "No debían de tratarte así"

"o-ouch"… se quejó al sentir el ardor que provenía del raspón de su rodilla.

"¡Argh! ¡Les voy a partir la cara! ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para hacerte esto?" estaba a punto de salir corriendo a romperles la cara a todos ¿Cómo se les ocurria tratar así a una niña tan dulce como….¡como sea que se llame!, cuando de repente sintió cómo una mano tomaba su muñeca.

"D-déjalos…. Ellos son así siempre"

"pero no está bien…" miraba cómo la ojiazul le suplicaba con su rostro que no se fuera, cómo también estaba luchando por no mostrar el ardor que sentía. "¿t-te duele mucho?...¿la rodilla?" negó con la cabeza en respuesta, Santana sabía que se estaba haciendo la valiente. Tomó el brazo de la otra y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar hacia el pasto donde se sentaron. "Ahorita vuelvo. No te muevas" la pequeña morena salió corriendo hacia árbol donde estaba jugando minutos antes.

Al volver, abrió la lonchera que traía en su mano y sacó una botella de agua pequeña y un pañuelo desechable. "esto puede arder un poco" al recibir aprobación por parte de la pequeña de en frente, Santana vació parte del contenido del envase sobre la rodilla para limpiarla después con el pañuelo delicadamente. "Solo falta una cosa" regresó las cosas a la lonchera y sacó un curita de colores. Quitó la envoltura y la colocó con mucho cuidado, cubriendo la herida. "Listo…" le regaló una sonrisa a la ojiazul antes de acercarse y plantar un pequeño beso sobre la cinta que protegía la lastimada. "Con eso se curará"

La rubia de nueve años no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el gesto. "g-gracias" una sonrisa tímida se formaba en su rostro.

La castaña se puso de pie y limpió nuevamente su overol "No fue nada…yo sé de eso… mi papá es doctor…" dijo con una sonrisa confiada y le ofreció de nuevo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "soy Santana"

"Brittany" dijo en un volumen bajo algo nerviosa mientras tomaba la mano de la latina se ponía de pie.

""Bueno Brittany" agachándose para tomar de nuevo el sombrero y poniéndoselo a la rubia, "si te vuelven a decir algo, me dices y les parto la cara" en respuesta Brittany soltó una risa "¡oye! No te burles…es enserio" dijo mirando hacia abajo un poco sonrojada

"Eres chistosa"

"No lo soy..." jugaba un poco con sus dedos mirando al suelo mientras recuperaba su color… "Prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase" eran palabras grandes para una niña que acababa de conocer, sin embargo había algo, algo que no podía explicar, que se sentía bien, que estaba bien.

"¿Por el meñique?" alzándolo en medio de las dos.

"Por el meñique" entrelazó su dedo con el de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio de la primaria, balanceando sus manos en silencio.

A los pocos segundos fue interrumpido por una voz suave "¿Sanny?" la latina viró al escuchar su nombre y su mejilla se encontró con los labios de su nueva amiga, en un pequeño y tierno beso de agradecimiento. Su rostro se tornó rojo quedando completamente paralizada.

"o-olvidé algo en el árbol" fue lo único que pudo escuchar Brittany en respuesta antes de que Santana saliera corriendo dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Al sonar el timbre del final del recreo, la rubia regresó a su salón caminando entre brincos, mientras la morena se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol hasta que una maestra fue a buscarla.

* * *

><p>"Bastante impresionante para una niña de nueve años" dijo la voz que acompañaba a Santana.<p>

"¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Soy genial!" hablaba con algo de su confianza recuperada. Aun tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara algo roja, pero estaba más tranquila. Había algo en el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado que la confortaba. Era como si de verdad le entendiera. "Además, las cacerías de insectos pueden tener accidentes. Tenía tantas banditas en mis brazos y piernas que aprendí a curarlas sola" dijo mientras una sonrisa débil se formaba apenas en sus labios.

El silencio regresó al auditorio. Santana jugaba nuevamente con sus pies, balanceándolos de lado a lado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? A estar sentada al lado de él, contándole sus penas al hombre invisible de Gleeclub. Era como si siempre supiera donde y cuando estar. La latina tenía que aceptar que al hombre no le daban el crédito que merecía.

Había caído rendida, agotada de tanto llorar. Lo único que salía de ella eran sollozos. Su cara sobre su antebrazo y éste en el suelo de madera, sus piernas dobladas, encogidas; sus respiraciones lentas y su maquillaje corrido, con cada lágrima silenciosa que brotaba de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía cambiar todo tan rápido? Si todo estaba tan seguro. Sabía que Brittany también la quería, por algo le había insistido. ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar con McCreeplePants? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por lastimarlo? ¡Era solo un estúpido chico! ¿Qué había de lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué había del dolor que la estaba carcomiendo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se preocupaba de eso? ¿A caso eso estaba bien?

Las preguntas daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, torturándola a cada segundo que pasaba. Ahí estaba, diminuta, vencida; la avalancha la había derrumbado una vez mas y le había pegado en donde más le dolía. La había dejado completa y absolutamente sola.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, quería pararse y gritarle a quien sea que fuera que se largara y la dejara en paz; pero no podía. De sus labios no salía palabra alguna. Quería desaparecer. Quería que la tierra la tragara y olvidarse de su existencia. Las pisadas se detuvieron y una voz habló "no deberías estar aquí… estamos por cerrar el auditorio…" la voz le sonaba algo conocida, aunque no podía decir a quién pertenecía. Santana permaneció inerte y el sonido de unas llaves llegó a sus oídos "No olvides poner el seguro cuando salgas…"

Con eso se incorporó lentamente y con algo de fatiga para encontrarse con su acompañante "¿Qué haces aquí?" reclamó mientras se limpiaba el rostro con sus manos.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo" dijo acercándose al piano y tomando de nuevo las llaves. "Es mi trabajo, cuando todos se van cierro el auditorio"

"Pues no has hecho un muy buen trabajo" el sarcasmo brotaba por sus poros. A pesar de lo agotada que estaba, era parte de la naturaleza de esta Lopez.

"Lo sé" con toda seguridad se sentó y comenzó a tocar el piano, ignorando la cara de confusión de la latina al escuchar sus palabras. "He notado que a ustedes, chicos de Glee, les gusta venir acá cuando creen que no hay nadie. Sobre todo a ti y a tu amiga"

"N-no sé de q-qué estás hablando" el pánico estaba regresando. ¿Las habrá visto? ¡Qué enfermo! No, no, no, no, no; seguramente estaba hablando de otra cosa.

"Sí, la rubia… ¿Brittany se llama?" sus ojos no se despegaban del piano, ni sus manos de las teclas.

"Oh… ella" trataba de controlarse. Escuchar su nombre le había afectado más de lo que creía. Había pensado en negar todo y gritarle ¿Qué podía saber el PianoMan de todo eso? Sin saber porqué, se dio la oportunidad. A quien quería engañar, por más que quisiera negarlo, hablar con alguien le haría bien. "N-no sé si sigue siendo mi amiga"

"¿Es por eso que estás así?" ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Acaso tenía poderes psíquicos?

Santana frunció el ceño. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Era como si no lo sorprendiera, como si lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. De ser así, quizás podría decirle. Si ya sabía y apenas ahora lo estaba mencionando era porque seguramente sabía que era el momento.

"¿Tanto se nota?" caminó hacia las piernas del escenario y trajo consigo una de las sillas que estaban ahí. Brad se había ganado la oportunidad de convertirse el día de hoy en su terapeuta ultrasecreto.

"No. Es solo que observo bien. Eso y que en realidad no se me ocurre otra cosa…"

"No te entiendo"

"Eres diferente….a cómo te ven" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Pero todos te odian"

"Gee… gracias _BRAD_…¿se supone que esto me hará sentir mejor? No está funcionando" le había molestado el último comentario, pero era cierto. Había logrado alejar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Comenzaba a lamentar un poco el ser tan perra. Bueno, no, no realmente. Le gustaba. Era honesta, cínica para algunos, pero era del tipo de personas que decían las cosas como son, aunque no les guste.

"Allá voy. Todos te odian, excepto ella…no sé porqué… pero así es…"

"A veces me pregunto lo mismo. Mas seguido de lo que crees." Había melancolía en su voz. Hablaba la verdad. Incontables veces se había dormido preguntándose si todo eso era un sueño.

"Algo bueno habrás hecho"

"Supongo…"con eso Santana comenzó a relatar aquel día que conoció a la que sería su mejor amiga. Recordaba cada detalle como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Cada palabra, cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Las ganas que había tenido de partirles la cara a aquellos niños, el roce de la mano de la rubia, su beso.

"Después de ese día se volvió mi mejor amiga. Estábamos en salones diferentes, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los maestros nos cambiaran. Me metía en problemas a cada rato, Britt era la que evitaba que nos cacharan o que nos regañaran. O sea, ¿Quién podía regañar a alguien con un rostro tan tierno como ese? ¡Nadie!" hacía pausas mientras recordaba cada momento "¿Sabes? Nunca he roto mi promesa. No soy del tipo de personas que prometen cosas a cada rato, pero soy de palabra. Aunque no lo fuera, no podía fallarle, no a ella." Después de un silencio cómodo checó su reloj, sorprendida por la hora comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "Y-ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde…"

Brad se puso de pie y acomodó su traje, se acercó de nuevo al piano y tomó las llaves… "Santana…" al obtener la atención de la latina le lanzó el llavero "Sácale una copia… y no le digas a nadie." Guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia la salida del auditorio.

Atrapó las llaves y una sonrisa verdadera se formó en su cara, la primera en un buen rato. "Gracias PianoMan."

El hombre invisible de Glee se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar, no sin antes alzar una mano aceptando el agradecimiento mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, la voz de su madre salía por las ventanas. Estaba molesta. Seguramente había tenido un mal día en el trabajo y se estaba quejando con su hermana en California. Su madre era la segunda de tres, primero estaba su tía Isabel y hasta el final su tío Pedro, o Peter, como le decían la mayoría de sus sobrinos y conocidos. Santana cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación en silencio.<p>

"¡No me interesan las excusas que me digas José!"

Al escuchar su nombre se quedó petrificada. En otra situación hubiera perdido el equilibrio y seguramente hubiera terminado con su cara sobre los escalones. ¿Qué hacia hablando con el por teléfono? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Excusas? ¿Excusas de qué? ¿Para qué? La joven latina tomó sus cosas y las llevó hasta su cuarto dejándolas sobre su cama y volviendo rápidamente al borde de las escaleras, se recargó sobre el barandal y se dispuso a escuchar lo poco que entendiera de los gritos de su madre.

"¡José, tienes que ver a tu hija! No, tus _'razones'_ no son validas… ¡Deja de estar poniendo excusas y hazte cargo de tu hija!"

Sabía que desde el momento que escuchó el nombre de su padre las cosas no iban a estar bien. No era que Santana tuviera una mala relación con su padre, en realidad, apenas y tenía una. Se veían una o dos veces al mes, dependiendo de la agenda de _'el Dr. Lopez'_. No se podía quejar mucho, lo entendía, aunque también lo extrañaba y le hacía falta. Las pocas veces que convivían tenían un 50-50 de probabilidad de salir todo mal: un paciente de urgencia, una discusión que tuvo con su madre, algún problema de la escuela o el simple y sencillo hecho de que Murphy había decidido que ese no iba a ser su día, y que todo lo que pudiera salir mal, saliera peor.

"¡Es que no puedo con tu hija José! ¡Si no se mete en problemas llega a deshoras a la casa!... ¡Tu hija es una delincuente, y si no lo es, pronto lo será!….¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¡No vives con ella!... Necesito que te la lleves unos días. Quizás le haga bien salir un poco de Lima Heights Adjacent."

Cada una de las palabras se clavaba dentro de ella como puñales. ¿Podría soportar más? ¿No había sido suficiente lo que había pasado en la escuela para un solo día? ¿De verdad era tan mala hija? ¿Quién era ella para decir lo que era vivir con la ex-porrista? Nunca estaba en casa ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Y mandarla con su papá iba a ser la solución? No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar, cuánto más podría escuchar de esa conversación. Los gritos iban en aumento al igual que la molestia de su madre, cada palabra, cada frase, cada comentario cortaba diferentes tajadas dentro de ella, volvía a abrir heridas que creyó había sanado.

"¡Es que ya no se qué hacer con ella!"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al sentir la primera lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla volvió a la realidad. Con determinación la limpió y subió una vez más a su recamara en busca de sus cosas. Se cambió de ropa tomando los primeros shorts, blusa y sudadera que encontró. Se puso sus tennis, arregló su cabello en una cola de caballo, como lo había hecho muchas veces estando en las cheerios, agarró su celular, iPOD y llaves; y salió corriendo de su casa sin rumbo fijo.

La música que viajaba por sus audífonos y llegaba a sus oídos la transportaba a otro lado. El volumen alto y la velocidad que iba agarrando con cada paso que daba la estaban relajando, le ayudaban a descargar la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por sus venas. El cielo se estaba nublando y los truenos se empezaban a escuchar. En otra circunstancia quizás hubiera llamado a su mejor amiga para checar que estuviera bien. Sabía que detestaba los truenos, aunque amara la lluvia; y aunque Santana nunca lo quisiera admitir, ella igual. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella? ¿Por qué estaba en todo lo que hacía?

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, llevándose con ellas las del llanto silencioso. No podía parar. Los charcos se formaban, su ropa se mojaba, el lodo comenzaba a manchar sus zapatos.

"_¡José! ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?" _

Santana sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo.

"_Maggie, tenía una urgencia, no podí-"_

"_Aun así, pudiste haber avisado"_

"_¡No tenía como! ¡Mujer! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" _

De pronto el volumen de la música se volvió insuficiente. Estaba pensando. Estaba recordando.

"¡No grites! ¡Las niñas están durmiendo!"

Era cerca de media noche, los relámpagos y los gritos de sus padres la habían despertado. Estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una manta cubriéndola del frío. Detestaba que pasara eso. Siempre que su papá o mamá tenían alguna urgencia en el trabajo o había algún cambio de planes en el itinerario la bomba explotaba. Su vista estaba perdida en la cama. Ahí estaba, pacíficamente dormida, entre tanto ruido, como si no pasara nada. Sus cabellos rubios regados en la almohada mientras ella abrazaba su pato de peluche. Le daba ternura y de alguna manera la envidiaba. Habían veces que le hubiera gustado ser más como su amiga. Llevaban ya tres años de conocerse, estaban entrando en la edad difícil y parecía que para Brittany era una prorroga de su infancia.

Volvió su mirada al suelo, envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y se cubrió como pudo con la manta. Su respiración era lenta y su llanto no emitía sonido alguno. No quería despertarla. Escuchó movimiento en su cuarto, pero volvió a su mundo al corroborar que la ojiazul seguía dormida, quedándose así varios minutos.

"¿S-san?" volvió a la realidad al escuchar su nombre. La rubia frotó sus ojos y miró en dirección a la latina. "¿San, que haces ahí?" al no escuchar respuesta se acercó y arrodillo frente a ella. "¿San….qué pasa?"

"¿No los escuchas?" la latina posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro, no quería que la viera así. Ella era la fuerte de las dos.

"No les hagas caso" comenzó a acariciar su hombro tratando de confortarla.

"¿Cómo quieres que no les haga caso?" alzó la mirada encontrándose con la azul cielo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, había miedo y tristeza, había fragilidad.

En silencio limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que salían de los ojos chocolate, tomó su mano y la guió a la cama. Esperó a que se recostara y la cubrió. Santana dobló sus rodillas y quedó hecha bolita. Brittany le dio su peluche de pato para que lo abrazara antes de crear con la manta un _escudo protector_ que las rodeara a ambas. Posó sus manos sobre los oídos de su amiga, cubriendo su espalda y costados con calor de su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro a una de sus manos y le susurró. "No los escuches. No les hagas caso. Escúchame solo a mí. Ven conmigo. Vámonos de aquí." Y con eso comenzó a cantar suavemente una de sus favoritas…

**When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes **_(cuando las cosas a tu alrededor traigan lagrimas a tus ojos)_**  
>And all that surround you, are secrets and lies <strong>_(y todo lo que te rodean son secretos y mentiras)_**  
>I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, <strong>_(yo sere tu fuerza, yo te dare esperanza)_**  
>Keeping your faith when it's gone <strong>_(mantendré tu fe cuando se haya ido)_**  
>The one you should call, was standing here all along.. <strong>_(quien debes llamar, ha estado aquí siempre)_

**And I will take you in my arms** _(y te tomaré entre mis brazos)  
><em>**And hold you right where you belong **_(y te sostendré, justo donde perteneces)  
><em>**Till the day my life is through **_(hasta el día que mi vida se termine)  
><em>**This I promise you… **_(esto te prometo)_

La canción siguió, la melodía entraba por sus oídos, llevándola a otro lugar, donde no había gritos ni discusiones, donde había armonías y aunque las sombras cubrieran el suelo donde caminaba, siempre había un rayo de luz que le indicaba el rumbo. Después de un rato, Santana logró conciliar el sueño y Brittany se quedó ahí, protegiéndola de la oscuridad que las envolvía y del caos a su alrededor, cayendo rendida y durmiendo a su lado.

Esa fue la primera vez que despertó en los brazos de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: bueno, esto fue el 4to. cap... diganme si les gusto, si no, si todavia tiene esperanza...etc...**

**recuerden que los reviews son amor y yo necesito amor para vivir ówo**

**A/N 2: a quienes preguntaban por faberry, SI habrá, como dije al principio... pero quiero/quería profundizar un poco mas en Santana. En los próximos caps iré metiendo un poco mas de Faberry. Además de que quiero respetar parte del canon, así que aviso de una vez **_(espero no me odien) _**que no creo que haya Brittana, Faberry o Kurtofsky OFICIAL hasta después de New York...**_(aunque todo puede pasar~) _


	5. Cimientos Parte 2

**A/N: primero lo primero...mil gracias por los reviews... y disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar...entré a la universidad y ando vuelta loca con eso... ademas de que me costó un poco de trabajo escribir este cap. porque tenía ideas de a donde quería llegar con los personajes pero se sentía un poco forzado. Después de me ocurrieron otras cositas y bueno...este es el resultado.**

**SEGUNDO!: para todos los que pidieron faberry... pensé que tardaría mas en escribir de ellas... pero aquí esta un poco...**

**TERCERO: es un poco mas ligero y corto... y espero que les guste... que les remueva un poquito el corazón y que al menos una sonrisa les saque...**

**so... continuemos~**

* * *

><p>Era sábado en la mañana, el reloj marcaba las nueve, minutos más, minutos menos, la vista borrosa de los ojos cansados no le permitía distinguir. Se había quedado gran parte de la noche despierta cuidando el sueño de su amiga, quien ahora parecía haber sido knockeada por algo del triple de su tamaño y cinco veces su fuerza. Santana había llegado a su casa alrededor de las ocho o nueve de la noche del día anterior con la ropa empapada y el rostro agotado. En el otro lado de su habitación había un bulto, lleno de almohadas, que no dejaba de moverse. Quinn sonreía al pensar que debajo de toda esa montaña de cojines y edredones se encontraba Rachel Berry. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Habían acordado verse el viernes en la tarde para empezar con los planes ultrasecretos de máxima importancia, que dejaron a un lado por un bowl de palomitas y un maratón de musicales que estaban pasando en la televisión.<p>

"En serio, no tengo nada en contra de Michelle Pfeifer, pero ¿por qué decidieron hacer Vaselina2?" la diva miraba algo incrédula a la rubia sentada a su lado. "¿Qué?...no necesito ser Miss Broadway como tú, para disfrutar musicales."

"¿Miss Broadway?" llevándose una mano al pecho de una manera dramática y sobreactuada. "A pesar de que concuerdo con tu comentario, y Vaselina2 es una muestra de desperdicio de presupuesto, no sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida"

"Tómalo como quieras Berry" seleccionando del bowl de palomitas la que tuviera más mantequilla, sumergiéndola en un envase con chocolate derretido y llevándosela a la boca.

"No te acabas de comer eso" Rachel la veía con algo de escepticismo y repulsión

"Sabe bien…" repitiendo la acción de hace un momento. "No me digas que nunca lo has probado" la diva negó con la cabeza y Quinn comenzó a toser al sorprenderse; aclaró la garganta al recuperarse y continuó… "es como las acarameladas, solo que…con chocolate" una vez más se llevó a la boca una palomita cubierta de chocolate, manteniendo esta vez el contacto visual. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados, y Rachel lo notaba, de pies a cabeza; Quinn estaba convirtiendo un simple bocadillo en un juego y no sabía por qué. "es algo extraño, lo sé." El tono de su voz se volvía más grave y su volumen disminuía. "La primera vez que lo probé fue en casa de Brittany en una de nuestras tantas pijamadas. ¿Qué puedo decir?... me gustó"

El ambiente se llenaba de tensión. Quinn continuaba con su juego que estaba armando inconscientemente y Rachel se envolvía en él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Por qué le estaba hablando así a manhands? ¡MANHANDS! Al darse cuenta recobró la postura y trató de sacar cualquier 'pensamiento impuro' hacia la diva de su mente. El silencio comenzó a rodearlas y la incomodidad comenzaba a asomarse por la puerta que habían abierto sin querer. Las miradas se posaron de nuevo sobre la pantalla frente a ellas. En ocasiones alguna de las dos la dirigía hacia la otra por unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver al televisor.

"Exactamente ¿qué estás haciendo Rachel?" preguntó Quinn con un tono de voz ligeramente grave

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando"

"Claro que sí, van cerca, si no es que un poco más de cinco veces que dejas de ver la película….para mirarme a mi" la confianza estaba regresando a ella. Había algo en Berry que traspasaba sus barreras. Cualquier control que lograba tener sobre sí misma, disminuía a la mitad y lo perdía en cuestión de segundos.

La diva separó sus labios, pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno; en su lugar se oyó el muy familiar timbre de la casa. Los rostros no tardaron en mostrar confusión. ¿Quién podría ser? Ciertamente no habían invitado a nadie fuera de ellas dos, además, ¿Quién podría imaginarse a ese par una tarde fuera de la escuela?

Volvieron a timbrar.

El sonido sacó al par de sus pensamientos y rápidamente bajaron a atender la puerta.

¿S-santana?...¿q-qué está-?"

La latina, completamente empapada, entró a la casa sin esperar a que su amiga terminara de hablar.

"Q…¿p-puedo quedarme la noche aquí?" sus ojos se veían tristes y cansados, su voz era débil y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Estaba tan metida en lo suyo, que no había notado la presencia de la castaña a unos pocos metros de distancia, quien estaba siendo testigo de todo.

"Seguro. No creo que haya ningún problema" dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Gracias."

"¿Todo bien?" le extrañaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, esperaba que para el paso que había dado, Brittany y ella estuvieran cabalgando juntas al atardecer. O algo asi.

"No. Estoy cansada, empapada y solo quisiera quitarme esto y recostarme un rato..." estaba incomoda. Se veía incomoda. No le gustaba pedir apoyo, pero no podía. El clima estaba mortal afuera, en su casa habían gritos que se podían escuchar por todo Lima Heights Adjacent y no tenía donde más ir.

"No es que no te quiera aquí…pero ¿porqué no fuiste con Brittany?"

"Salió con el rueditas…y no puedo estar ahí arruinándoles su luna de miel ¿o sí?" mintió. No había hablado con ella desde la escuela. Ni siquiera se preocupó por ocultar la molestia en su voz. El sarcasmo era tan filoso que podía cortar cualquier cosa. Tanto la HBIC como la diva mostraron incredulidad.

"¿Por qué?" eso no debía ser así. No tenía nada en contra del muchacho, pero sabía que lo que había entre ellas era más grande que eso.

"¡No sé Q!...No me preguntes mas…por favor… ¿sí?" estaba alterada y al borde de la lágrima. Su voz se quebraba y sus movimientos eran torpes. Quería seguir gritando y manoteando, pero estaba cansada. Estaba cansada y Quinn no lo merecía. Llevó sus manos a la nuca y desvió su mirada hacia un costado topándose con una silueta. "¿Berry? ¿Qué demonios hace Berry aquí? Sabes que Quinn…olvidalo" y con eso se dispuso a volver a la tormenta.

Lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido detenida por la muñeca.

"Santana…quédate. Si quieres yo me voy" la voz de la pequeña diva era suave, mostraba la preocupación que sentía de verla así. Si, quizás Rachel era algo mandona, quejumbrosa y ambiciosa; pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía un corazón algo grande para su diminuto cuerpo.

"Nadie se va a ir de acá. San… mira cómo estás. La lluvia esta terrible y no dejas de temblar. No dejaré que regreses allá afuera. Y Rachel, tu eres mi invitada, así que no tienes porqué marcharte…a menos que eso sea lo que en realidad quieres, en ese caso te llevo o llamas a tus papás para que vengan por ti."

La latina y la judía se quedaron petrificadas. Quinn podía ser…algo determinante. Ninguna de las dos había esperado que le hablaran así y aunque quisieran quejarse, sabían que la rubia tenía razón. Santana cerró la puerta y Rachel la soltó, para después regresar a la habitación como niña regañada.

"¿Anotando puntos Fabgay?" dijo la morena dando un pequeño empujón con el codo a la ex-capitana, buscando molestarla.

"Cierra la boca Lopez." Sus mejillas comenzaban a agarrar color y una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. La rubia sabía, que la morena sabía, que ella sabía, que sabía que…whoa…sabinception.

En fin.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y abrieron la puerta se encontraron con Rachel envuelta en una sabana comiendo palomitas mientras veía el final de la película.

"¿enserio Q?" viró los ojos denotando el sarcasmo de sus palabras, entró al cuarto y se quitó la sudadera "¿te importa si tomo algo para cambiarme?" señalando los cajones de la cómoda.

"Noupe…toma lo que gustes" se sentó al lado de Rachel y mantuvo la vista en la pantalla.

Santana tomó esto como señal y sin más, entró al baño a cambiarse.

"¿Cómo crees que está?" preguntó la diva segundos después de que la latina se marchara.

"No lo sé. No está bien." Quinn miró a la puerta y se mordió el labio con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo. "Esto no debería estar pasando"

"Nunca la había visto así"

"Lo sé. Ella no es de ese tipo. Me extraña que viniera a mi"

"Espero que lo que sea que esté pasando, pase rápido" jugaba con sus dedos y su voz salía más suave que de costumbre. Aun para su sorpresa, la diva de verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

"No lo creo. Digo, quizás mañana esté como si hoy nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero tardará en digerirlo."

"¿La conoces muy bien?"

La pregunta dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia. "Es una de mis mejores amigas. Algo tendré que saber ¿no?"

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Santana regresó al cuarto tirándose sobre la cama, acabando con la atmósfera que su ausencia había creado. Sus ojos estaban secos ya, pero quedaban rastros de las lágrimas que habían dejado caer. Su sonrisa, que apenas se formaba, se veía forzada. Sus pies se arrastraban y los pasos eran tediosos.

"Era Vaselina2" dijo Rachel mientras tomaba el control remoto para cambiarle de canal.

La latina se sentó de golpe al escuchar la respuesta. "Enserio…Q… ¿un musical?" comentario que se ganó una mirada penetrante por parte de la diva. En su defensa levanto los brazos y dijo "hey…calma Berry… a mí también me gustan los musicales. En general cualquier película con buen argumento, buenas actuaciones…"

"Santana…tu nerdez está llegando hasta acá" dijo la rubia burlándose de su amiga.

"Lo que digas Q" virando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos "lo que quería decir, es que Quinn es mas de comedias románticas o animaciones y las de terror. Hasta cree que he olvidado el maratón de _Saw _que nos hizo ver a Britt y a mí con ella. Esa mierda se queda en tu cabeza Q. Es difícil de superar."

"Quizás tienes un estómago débil" dijo la rubia burlándose de nuevo.

"¡¿Estómago débil yo? ¡Claro que no! Si mal no recuerdo, no aguantaste las de _Resident Evil_ y esas son ligeras." Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. El par tenía una dinámica interesante. Podían pelear, sacar colmillos y garras, pero a final de cuentas seguían siendo amigas. Quizás la clave estaba en que eran la mejor competencia de la otra. Se obligaban a ser mejores y trabajar más duro en sus ambiciones. Sobrepasarse mutuamente se había convertido en un juego peligroso que les encantaba explorar.

"Esas películas son difíciles de ver. Le cambiaron toda la historia, deberían de seguir los videojuegos" se quejaba en su defensa.

"Cierto. Pero aun así quitabas los ojos de la tele cuando salía un zombie" relajando su postura, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"No me gustan los zombies" dijo Rachel ganándose la atención de las ex-cheerios "bueno….no tengo nada en contra de ellos… pero prefiero otras criaturas 'espeluznantes' "

"Completamente de acuerdo. Los hombres lobo son mucho mejores que los vampiros"

"¿The fuck Quinn? A Chang no le va a gustar esto. El es Team Vamp y lo sabes."

"Tú no le dices que prefiero a los hombres lobo, y yo no digo que vas mas por las brujas" señalándola con su voz amenazante

"Hecho. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las brujas y los magos son lo mejor" levantando sus hombros como si fuera cosa de cualquier otro dia.

La rubia viró sus ojos color miel esperando lo peor. "por favor no comiences con tu rant de Harry Potter"

"No pensaba hacerlo. Pero tienes que aceptar Q…que una vez que tienes magia puedes hacer lo que quieras… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?"

"¿Qué hay de poderes como invisibilidad, superfuerza o volar?"

"Capa, hechizos y pociones, y una escoba. ¿Algo más?" alzó la ceja retando a la HBIC. Y con eso la victoria había sido suya.

"Mis ojos no están viendo a ustedes dos discutir de esto…" dijo Rachel una vez más trayendo al par a la realidad.

"Dices algo de esto en la escuela Berry…y no verás el día de mañana" se defendió Santana con un tono determinante, señalándola. El miedo en los ojos de la pequeña judía se distinguía a la perfección. Un poco de culpa comenzó a crecer dentro de la latina. "Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿okay?"

Lo último relajó un poco más a la castaña diminuta. Seguro eran intimidantes, pero no eran malas personas. La diva encontraba su dinámica por lo más interesante. Ciertamente era que ambas tenían una actitud dentro de la escuela que repelía a cualquiera que quisiera acercárseles. Quizás de no ser por esa situación en la que se había encontrado, no hubiera conocido este lado menos peligroso y más agradable del par.

Tras un rato más de discusión, y con una pequeña intervención por parte de Rachel, acordaron cambiar de musicales a zombies y vieron las de _Resident Evil_. Berry no podía dejar de reír al darse cuenta, con sus propios ojos, la razón que tenía Santana. Quinn para ser una persona que disfruta de películas de suspenso y terror, estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para ver esa saga. Las horas pasaron y una a una las fue envolviendo el sueño, hasta caer las tres.

* * *

><p>El sonido de su celular la trajo de nuevo al presente. Miró unos segundos la pantalla antes de contestar. "Hey Britt. ¿Qué pasó?" se levantó de su cama y comenzó a recoger su alrededor.<p>

"Hola Quinnie. Am… llamaba para preguntar si querías ir al zoológico conmigo…se supone que iba a ir con Sanny…pero no me contesta"

"Oh…si…es que sigue dormida" viendo a la morena acostada en la posición más bizarra que se pudiera imaginar.

"¿Se quedó contigo?...qué bueno… no quería que estuviera sola"

"¿Por qué lo dices Britt? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Oh no… nada… este… espera, tengo a Artie en la otra línea"

Quinn salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar su desayuno.

"Volví"

"Britt, no creo poder ir con…"

"No importa Quinnie, no te preocupes….Artie dijo que el va conmigo"

"O-okay" ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ? Nononononono… pediría explicaciones, y las pediría ahora… mejor cuando Santana despertara. Se sabe que la latina puede ser algo malhumorada si se le levanta así como así.

"Bye Quinnie, ¡te veo el lunes!"

Colgó y volvió su concentración a lo que estaba preparando. Algo de fruta picada, unos panes tostados con mantequilla y una pequeña jarra de chocomilk.

"Días" dijo Santana arrastrando los pies, con cara de pocos amigos y sus manos frotando sus ojos.

"B-buenos días" contestó la HIBC algo extrañada por la amabilidad matutina.

"¿Desayuno? Como imagino que no es para mí, me arriesgo a decir que es para ¿Berry?" tomando una silla y sentándose por ahí.

"Calla, es para las tres"

"Puedo preguntar ¿a qué debo tan lindo detalle de tu parte?" buscando molestar a la otra.

"Nada más. ¿Qué una no puede tener un gesto como este hacia su amiga?"

"Dime quien eres y que has hecho con Quinn. Recuerda que puedo ir All Lima Heights… tengo navajas escondidas en mi cabello"

El par se soltó a reír ante las ocurrencias de la otra. La paz de la cual estaban gozando se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un golpe, seguido por el de un grito.

"¡Berry! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te moriste?" preguntó Santana algo preocupada al entrar al cuarto de su amiga y ver a la judía tirada en el suelo.

"No, afortunadamente sigo viva. No gracias a ustedes dos" respondió Rachel mientras se levantaba torpemente y acomodaba sus ropas.

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn con un tono algo maternal.

"Tropecé con los edredones que me cubrían cuando intenté levantarme y terminé en el suelo" mientras se sobaba el hombro.

"¿Te lesionaste? Voy por algo se hielo si quieres"

"No, está bien. Ya se pasará." Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "¿qué horas son?"

"Cerca de las diez". Santana no era de levantarse temprano. No le gustaba. Si algo debía de respetarse, eran sus horas de sueño. Al entrar con las cheerios tuvo que acostumbrarse a despertarse temprano en sábado. Quizás una de las cosas que más agradecía de haberse salido, era el no tener que dejar su cama a las 6:30 en fines de semana para ir a entrenar.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿ME DEJARON DORMIR TAN TARDE?" al par de exanimadoras siempre le sorprendió que pudiera salir tanta voz de tan pequeño ente.

"Pensamos que quizás querías descansar" se excusó Quinn

"Nononononono…esto no puede estar pasando… ya estoy atrasada en muchas cosas…mi rutina matutina, mis ensayos de canto, piano, ballet… ¡mis padres deben estar preocupados!" hablaba sin siquiera tomar aliento. Estaba alterada y daba vueltas por toda la habitación lanzando manotazos al aire.

"Rachel, tranquilízate. Si quieres te llevamos a tu casa" dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hey, a mí no me metas en esto" expresó Santana, regresando a la cocina en busca del desayuno que ya estaba preparado.

Quinn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la diva más relajada. "Vamos abajo, preparé algo. Comemos y después te llevo a tu casa. ¿Está bien?"

"O-okay"

Caminaron hacia la cocina en silencio. Al llegar, la dueña de la casa habló. "No sabía exactamente que comerías, así que pique un poco de fruta y pan tostado. Hay jugo en el refrigerador…"

"G-gracias… n-no esperaba que prepararas algo… especial para mí, es un bonito detalle" sonrojándose un poco mientras hablaba.

"Blahblahblah…si, Quinn puede ser muy tierna… a desayunar que esto se enfría" tomó dos rebanadas de pan tostado y se adueñó de la jarra de chocomilk que había preparado la rubia para ellas dos.

"Lopez… la fruta esta fría" dijo la HBIC en su voz de sabelotodo.

"Tú me entendiste Fabgay…además, el pan tostado se come mejor caliente" sacándole la lengua de manera infantil antes de llevarse un trozo a la boca.

El trío continuó con sus alimentos en un ambiente que cualquiera que fuera con ellas en la escuela negaría posibilidad alguna, entre risas, bromas, uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar que a su vez provocaba un poco de incomodidad en alguna de ellas; pero en general, algo bueno. La diva subió a recoger sus cosas mientras las exporristas terminaban de acomodar los ahora limpios trastes.

El camino a casa Berry fue parecido a lo que había sido la mañana minutos antes. Tras dejar a Rachel el silencio regresó poco a poco. Quinn se mantuvo con los ojos en el camino y Santana se perdía entre las casas que pasaban. Después de varios minutos de trayecto, el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de vista familiar.

"Y…llegamos…" dijo la rubia mientras ponía el auto en _parking_

Santana miraba a la entrada de su casa. No quería regresar. Aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, la había pasado muy bien con Quinn y con Manhands…

"vamos, recoges algo de ropa y te secuestro el fin de semana…¿Qué dices?..."

La latina volvió su mirada a los ojos miel, con lágrimas a punto de salirle. "g-gracias Q…" pocas veces se había mostrado así de vulnerable ante ella. Siempre era Britt, siempre había sido la bailarina.

Entraron, y como de costumbre estaba vacía. Los ecos de sus voces se escuchaban fácilmente. Santana caminó hacia el refrigerador. Nada. Ni siquiera una maldita nota. Subió a su cuarto. El sonido se sus pasos era la único que se alcanzaba a discernir entre tanto silencio. Entró a su habitación y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Agarró una mochila y comenzó a empacar unas prendas para los próximos días. Unas blusas, unos jeans, un par de vestidos (nunca se sabe cuando los pueda necesitar), un par de chaquetas, accesorios… todo listo para partir. Tomó sus cosas de la escuela y bajó a la sala.

"Necesito tu ayuda… ella nos necesita… quiero que se distraiga un poco… te vemos al rato… si, bye…""

"¿A quién vamos a ver al rato?" pregunto Santana mientras equilibraba lo que llevaba en sus brazos y bajaba las escaleras.

"una sorpresa~… ya te enteraras…"

* * *

><p>"¿A Tina no le importó que estuvieras tu solo con dos de las chicas mas buenas de la escuela?" preguntó Santana mientras se servía un poco de refresco.<p>

Habían llegado un par de horas antes. Quinn pensó que quizás la mejor manera de distraer a su amiga era con una buena sesión de videojuegos en casa del bailarín.

"Noupe… sabe perfectamente que están haciendo aquí" con su mirada perdida mientras jugaban mario kart

"Chang… ¿Cómo conseguiste la versión del 64 para wii?" mientras pasaba por un rombo multicolor y esperaba a ver que le salía… "¡JA! CHANG…PREPARATE PARA MORIR!" Tres caparazones rojos rodeaban al pequeño Toad, antes de disparar al carrito verde de enfrente "Despidete de Yoshi" y con eso obtuvo la victoria.

"¡BURN!... Y una vez más, Quinn nos patea el trasero" dijo la latina, sentándose a un costado de la HBIC. "aun así, Bowser sigue siendo un completo badass… sin importar lo que digan ustedes"

"Mike… dime… como tu conseguir juegos de 64" para alguien con el IQ de la ex-cheerio, cuando se trataba de videojuegos, podía comportarse como una completa neanthertal.

"Ya ves, mi joven padawan…"

"Hey! Yo soy la que está autorizada a usar quotes y términos de Star Wars" se quejó Tana interrumpiendo al chico.

"Son de dominio público" se defendió el muchacho ante los ataques de su amiga.

"Ve y dile eso a George Lucas" dijo esto último sacándole la lengua.

Quinn solo viraba los ojos ante lo infantil que podían ser sus amigos.

"Lo que sea. Como te decía _Quinn_" marcando especialmente su nombre. "puedes conseguir los juegos, solo hackea tu consola… no solo puedes bajar los de 64… en realidad cualquier videojuego de nintendo"

"Hmmmm… te propongo algo Chang…" dijo asentando el control a un costado del bowl de dulces… "te traigo mi wii, lo hackeas y de paso le metes _Pokemon Blue_"

"Naah… me gusta más el _Red_…" interrumpió Santana… "así combina con mi Charizard" comento mientras comía una papa con dip.

"Por eso prefiero el Blue… mi Squirtle se veía hermoso"

"Mi Charmander era mejor"

"Okay, okay…antes de que empiecen…todos saben que de los tres pokemones a elegir, el mejor es Bulbasaur" dijo Mike para evitar la confrontación.

"¿Estás hablando enserio?" pregunto Quinn bastante incrédula.

"Mi Charmander freiría a esa plantita en cuestión de segundos"

"Quizás, pero todos saben que se puede morir solo si le apagas la llamita"

"Whatever" se quejó la castaña virando los ojos… "mi Charizard puede hacer cut y fly... Bulbasaur solo puede cortar"

"Y no puede hacer el surf como mi Blastoise"

"Pero ninguno de esos puede con el Drain de mi Venusaur…así que shhhhhh" dijo Mike, y con eso terminó la discusión.

Quinn se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Santana tomó esta oportunidad y se acercó al asiático sigilosamente.

"Nerd!Bro… tengo información clasificada que compartirte"

"Escupelo"

"ewww… no…" sacudió la cabeza descartando la imagen mental que le había ocasionado el comentario "bueno…" aclaró su garganta… "resulta que nuestra amiga Q… quiere con Berry…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Shhhhh… sip… aunque no lo creas… quiere con Berry"

"Pero…pero…pero… ¡¿Quinn? ¿Esta Quinn?" susurrando para que no los atraparan en medio plan macabro.

"Sí. Así que necesito tu ayuda… juntos seremos los gurús que la llevaremos por el sendero" dijo esto último extendiendo su brazo y mirando a la nada como si estuviera leyendo un letrero gigante.

"Enserio Santana…" virando los ojos por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

"¿Qué?... patear traseros en videojuegos me puso de buen humor… ¿puedes culparme?" frunciendo el ceño como muchas otras veces.

"Okay… okay… pero... ¿Berry?... o sea… ¿no se odian?... ¿no la odias?" tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de escuchar.

"No me mal interpretes Chang… Berry es molesta… y muy ruidosa… pero pues… ya que convives un poco con ella, fuera de McKinley, no está tan mal para un hobbit" era la verdad. Después de la noche anterior no podía ver a la diva de la misma manera.

"¿Santana Lopez está admitiendo que le agrada Rachel Berry?... ¡el fin del mundo está cerca!" sobreactuando, ganándose un golpe por parte de la latina. "OUCH! Okay…okay…"

"Pobre de ti que alguien se entere de nuestra conversación" señalándolo con su mano izquierda y lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

"¿Qué conversación S?" pregunto Quinn, quien apenas había vuelto al cuarto.

"La que acabamos de tener, donde me dijo que quieres con la ex de tu ex, que ahora es tu actual; y quien también es la hija de la madre de tu hija"

"ASIAN KID SAID WHAT?" exclamo la latina ante el mindfuck que representaba su comentario.

"Geez… Gracias Chang…ahora que lo pones así suena tan bien" comenzó a quejarse la HBIC

"Entonces no lo niegas" pregunto el bailarín curioso.

"N-no lo sé…" dijo bajando la mirada, jugando con sus dedos.

Pocos segundos pasaron en silencio y el chico se levantó de donde estaba para envolverla en sus brazos. "sea lo que sea Quinnie, está bien" le susurró. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero algo le estaba moviendo por dentro aquella pequeña judía. Algo que no podía entender. Quizás era su talento, o su manera de ver la vida; el hecho de que hiciera listas para todo, o que fuera tan tiernamente torpe y testaruda como ella sola. Quizás Santana tenía razón. ¿En qué momento la situación se había convertido sobre ella? ¡Estaban ahí por la latina, no por el problema de RuP... Rachel! ¿Era tan mala amiga que dejaba a Santana a un lado? ¿Después de lo que había pasado con Brittany… y que por cierto, todavía no tenía respuestas?

El trío del _Nerdmance_ se quedó en silencio un rato. Pronto apagaron la consola y dejaron las discusiones para otra ocasión. En su lugar dejaron el televisor y comenzaron a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar algo decente para ver. No volvieron a tocar el tema, no era tiempo, no todavía. Rieron un poco más, y entre ambas exporristas cuestionaron la vida amorosa del muchacho solo para incomodarlo y aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Tras unas horas el dúo dinámico de McKinley dejó la casa Chang, para dirigirse de nuevo a la residencia Fabray. Santana estaba intentando, de verdad lo hacía. Quería estar bien. Necesitaba aprender a estar bien sin ella, sin Brittany. Necesitaba poder sonreír en su ausencia. Poder respirar sin sentir que se le iba el alma. Aprender a sobrevivir sin su esencia, que poco a poco se había vuelto su otra mitad. El par sabía que si días como este habían de repetirse, entonces quizás, el futuro no pintaba tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: bueno, este fue el cap. 5... ojalá y les haya gustado... y quieran seguir la historia... quise que fuera un pequeño break de tanto drama... no se preocupen aquellos que son amantes del angst... trataré de equilibrar las cosas y jugar con sus corazoncitos de vez en cuando...**

**por lo mismo de la universidad...y porque no quiero dejar esto botado a un lado... tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo en fines de semana... quizas sea semanal... o una semana si... y una semana no... dependerá de que tal estén las cosas en el mundo real... **

**dejen muchos muchos reviews...me gusta saber lo que mis lectores piensan, sea bueno o malo... **

**recuerden que los rw son amor... ii yo los necesito para vivir~**

**xoxo muak~ see you next time~**


	6. La Tormenta

**A/N: okok...se que dije que seria de una a dos semanas...pero entre en examenes parciales...y luego me dejaron proyectos...y cuando encontraba tiempo no habia inspiracion...y cuando había inspiracion no había tiempo...asi que pssss...esto quedo owo**

**gracias a todos los que todavía siguen leyendo...y disculpen un poco el retraso...espero no sea tan terrible como creo que es...owo**

* * *

><p>"Mueve tu trasero Santana" dijo una voz después de haber tirado a la morena de la cama.<p>

Era lunes, a las 6:15 de la mañana, algo tarde para la familia Fabray. Quinn llevaba cerca de media hora intentando despertar a la latina, quien en respuesta gruñía o decía frases con poco o nulo sentido como _'no mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela'_ o _'no quiero espinacas con chocolate'_, haciendo reír a la rubia.

"¡No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel FabGay!" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie, checando alguna posible lastimada. "Eso dejará moretón"

"Oops!... no pensé que fueras tan delicada… con eso de '_Lima Heights Adjacent' _" haciendo señas de comillas.

"Cuidado FabGay…" miró dominantemente a su compañera y a los segundos se llevo sus manos al rostro, frotando sus ojos. "Dime otra vez por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano"

"Algo comúnmente conocido como escuela" terminando de arreglar su cabello.

"Dime otra vez ¿por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela?" dijo la latina tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama.

"Porque es un sistema de tortura que pretende controlarnos obligándonos a asistir hasta la mayoría de edad, para que al final de la condena recibamos un hermoso papelito que nos permita hacer algo de nuestras vidas"

"Cierto". Se paró de la cama y comenzó a alistarse. Cabello suelto, un vestido corto azul marino con estampado de flores fuscia, un chalequito de mezclilla y unas botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla. Quince o veinte minutos más y el par se dirigió a McKinley.

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser un trayecto corto, los diez minutos se sintieron como 30. Al salir de la casa todo estaba en orden, pero conforme los segundos pasaban Quinn sentía como Santana se iba tensando al acercarse cada vez más a McKinley. Cuando llegaron, la rubia estacionó el auto en el lugar de siempre y espero un poco para romper el silencio, sabía perfectamente la verdadera razón del cambio de actitud.<p>

"El sábado hablé con Brittany" reposó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. La castaña miraba por la ventana al resto de sus compañeros pasar, tratando de ignorar a Quinn, quien probablemente insistiría en tener una conversación para la cual no estaba lista todavía. "Estaba buscándote ¿sabes?"

"No entiendo porqué estamos hablando de Britt…" cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño sin despegar su vista del cristal. ¿El sábado? ¿A qué horas? Estuvo con ella todo el fin de semana, como para que hubiera podido conversar con la bailarina. Aunque Santana entendía no quería comentar nada al respecto. Sabía qué estaba intentando hacer su amiga y era muy pronto. Los días anteriores había estado evitando todo lo que le recordara a Brittany. La había pasado bien con Mike, incluso con RuP- digo, Berry… hablar de Brittany, ella en general, era una herida que no había cerrado. ¡¿Que si había cerrado? ¡Seguía al rojo vivo y desangrando! Convivir con Quinn se estaba convirtiendo en el torniquete que evitaba que muriera por falta de hemoglobina.

"Me dijo que iban a ir al zoológic-"

"Aun no entiendo el punto de la conversación" dijo tajante. Alzó un poco la voz. Estaba evadiéndolo todo.

"¿Qué pasó Santana?" su voz era suave. Trataba de calmarla y de abordar el tema con la mayor delicadez posible; por la naturaleza del tema, sabía que era la mejor, y quizás única, manera.

"¿Qué pasó de qué? Sabes qué Quinn…voy tarde a clase" abrió la puerta del coche y salió rápidamente, asomando la cabeza un poco para agregar una última cosa "no te preocupes, no me esperes…en la tarde paso a tu casa por mis cosas"

"Santana espe-"

La puerta se cerró.

La rubia se quedó en su auto unos minutos más, mientras la morena entraba con pasos determinantes al edificio. Santana había decidido tomar los caminos más largos y bizarros que conocía para llegar a clases; incluso faltó a algunas, con el historial que tenía podía darse el lujo una que otra vez, ya que, contrario a creencias populares, la BAMF Lopez tenía buenas notas; estaba consciente de que si quería salir de ese hoyo que era Lima, Ohio, debía hacerlo.

Sus periodos 'libres' los pasó en el auditorio. Tenía que agradecerle a Brad. Dejar que le sacara copias así como así era algo que no esperaba. Quizás para alguien que hiciera más uso de este, pero no ella. Bueno, al menos así no tendría que forzar las entradas, hasta lograr abrir una, a media noche. Revisaba su celular una y otra vez, lo deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sentada sobre el borde del escenario, como el viernes anterior, caían sus pies y sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro en desesperación. No había recibido un solo texto en todo el día. Nadie la buscaba. A nadie le extrañaba su ausencia. De Quinn lo entendía, después de haberla dejado así en la mañana, era de esperarse. Brittany, seguramente le había llegado la indirecta y había decidido darle su espacio. Puckerman… era Puckerman… Berry… no tendría razón alguna para buscarla, sin importar que tan bien o mal la hubieran pasado en casa de FabGay…en el colegio seguían siento Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez. Sam, seguramente andaba por ahí, con Mike platicando de Avatar; la verdad no le importaba. Él se había vuelto otro más, como Finn o Puck. Una apariencia que le asegurara un lugar en McKinley.

Santana tomó una vez más el móvil en sus manos, notando que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las tres de la tarde. Si no comenzaba a caminar, llegaría tarde. Al menos sabía que Pedo-Will tenía la costumbre de hacerlos esperar. Quizás no notarían su retardo. Tomó sus cosas y emprendió el camino más efectivo hacia su destino. Consideró pasar por su casillero antes, quizás lo haría después. Cruzó la puerta y ahí estaba, acomodándose los cabellos rubios que caían sobre su rostro; la morena pensó que la fase de Justin Bieber le pasaría rápido. Ahí estaba, con una silla libre a su costado, reservado para su novia. Santana tomó su asiento al lado de Sam, consideró tomar su mano, pero optó por quedarse con las suyas y posarlas sobre su regazo.

A los pocos minutos, tras un silencio algo incómodo, Schuester decidió manifestárseles a los pobres mortales que esperaban su llegada.

"Chicos… les tengo unas malas noticias. ¿Recuerdan que habíamos acordado en _'Sing'_ de _My Chemical Romance _para las Regionales? Pues, en mis manos tengo una carta que mandaron…no podemos usarla"

Los sonidos de quejas, las viradas de ojos, las bocas abiertas tardaron nada en aparecer.

"¡Era el himno perfecto!" exclamó Puck con bastante molestia.

"¿Cuánto quiere apostar que la entrenadora Sylvester tiene algo que ver en todo esto?" comentó Mercedes con algo de hastío.

Pedo-Will contestó algo sobre estar un paso adelante y de haberle ido a reclamar a Sue sobre la carta y de ella defendiéndose con que le había quitado a las cheerios, otro poco de _World War Sue_ y blahblahblah.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Wheez- Mercedes preocupada

"Creo que…deberíamos escribir canciones originales para las Regionales" sugirió la pequeña judía.

"¿Todos a favor de rechazar la moción de Rachel por segunda vez?" dijo Santana alzando su mano, seguida por Brittany, Artie, Mercedes y Lauren.

"No… creo que Rachel tiene razón" interrumpió Quinn. Todos bajaron su mano, incluso Santana, quien le lanzó una mirada que fácilmente se traducía a _'¿qué carajos FabGay?'_. La rubia continuó "este equipo funciona mejor cuando nos presionamos más y hacemos algo diferente"

"Si, es cierto, pero si los otros equipos están haciendo canciones increíbles…no vamos a ser tan buenos…" dijo Mercedes claramente desmotivada.

"Tienes razón" respondió la HBIC con su voz sabelotodo "no vamos a ser tan buenos… vamos a ser mejores… no estaremos usando las palabras o música de alguien más. Serán nuestras. Nuestros propios corazones, no sólo nuestras voces." Algunos dejaban ver un poco de confusión en sus rostros, aunque sabían que tenía razón, no estaban acostumbrados a escucharla hablar así. "Tenemos una escritora muy talentosa en nuestro grupo. Rachel…" la diva viró al escuchar su nombre, y conectó sus ojos con los miel "estaba pensando que tal vez, tu y yo podríamos escribir una canción juntas…"

"Estoy con Quinn y Rachel" se escuchó a Finn decir "si estas dos se pueden poner de acuerdo en algo, es probablemente una idea que vale la pena considerar"…

"Momento…momento…" interrumpió Santana mostrando sutilmente su lado _Lima Heights _"de repente… ¿ustedes dos están escribiendo la música para las Regionales? ¡De ninguna manera! Creo que todos deberíamos tener una oportunidad de escribir una canción." Cruzando sus brazos y poniendo su clásica cara de _perra Lopez._

"Santana tiene razón. Podemos hacer esto" dijo Sam apoyando a su…er… ¿novia?

"¿Qué piensa usted Mr. Schue? Preguntó 'Cedes

"Creo que haremos canciones originales para las Regionales" contestó Schuester con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Los aplausos siguieron esta declaración, al igual que unos gritos y silbidos animados por la tarea de la semana. Rachel viró de nuevo su rostro, compartiendo miradas de complicidad con la rubia de ojos miel sentada unos escalones arriba de ella.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después y la latina estaría abriendo la puerta de CasaLopez. El eco de su voz le aseguraba que estaba sola. Asentó su mochila y el chaleco a la orilla de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. ¡Una chica tiene que comer! ¡¿okay? Después de estar evitando a todos durante el día y sobrevivir de pura comida de maquinas dispensadoras, tenía hambre. Momentos como éste agradecía llevarse con el <em>Changster<em>; como había llegado con Quinn en la mañana y no tenía como regresar, Mike se ofreció a llevarla, ahorrándole una caminada de varios minutos.

Tomó el teléfono de su casa y marcó un número conocido. Breadstix. Pidió una pasta y unas tres órdenes de palos de pan; no porque no pudiera cocinar, simplemente no quería. Además Santana Lopez no puede rechazar chance alguno de comer algo de Breadstix. ¡Es Breadstix!

Al colgar, puso la mesa y se recostó sobre el sillón más largo de la sala, prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales, parando en uno donde parecía comenzar un programa. _Wasted_ de LP sonaba. Le resultaba conocido. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes, en algún lado. Los rostros de muchachos aparecían en pantalla junto con los créditos. _'South of Nowhere'_ decía. ¡Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado! Lo había visto hace algunos años en casa de Britt, una semanas antes de… eso… de ese momento que cambió muchas cosas…

"_Ya no puedo más Maggie"_

"_¡José! ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto!"_

Santana frotó sus ojos con sus manos tratando de bloquear cualquier cosa que volviera a su mente…

"_Es lo mejor Maggie… entiéndelo… es por la niña…" escuchó a su padre decir._

Falló.

Era verano, antes de entrar a su primer año en McKinley, una Santana de 14 años estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda recargada sobre la puerta, tratando de escuchar los movimientos que ocurrían en el resto de la casa. Sus padres llevaban cerca de hora y media discutiendo. Ella sostenía en una mano su celular y con la otra presionaba sus parpados para evitar que salieran las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Su garganta se cerraba y su respiración se hacía más pesada. Sabía que estaba pasando, y sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los gritos aumentaban de volumen y ella poco a poco perdía la batalla. Rápidamente navegó entre sus contactos y marcó el número que buscaba.

Timbró dos veces antes de que contestaran en la otra línea.

"¿B-bueno?" escuchó la voz responder.

"¿B-Britt?" su voz temblaba y las gotas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"¿Sanny qué pasa?" preguntaba preocupada, frotándose los ojos.

"B-Britt…c-creo que ahora si… ahora es de verdad" no podía contenerse. Al saber que su amiga estaba del otro lado, sentía la libertad de dejarlo salir.

"Sanny…todo va a estar bien….vas a ver que si…" tomó el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y vio que no era tan tarde como pensaba, pasaban a penas de las 11 de la noche.

"¡No Britt!... ¡no va a estar bien!... esta vez no…" escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse de golpe y esperó lo peor. "Britt. Ahorita te marco"

"No Sanny, espe-"

Colgó la llamada y se asomó por la ventana. La imagen que vio la partió. Una silueta masculina salía de su casa hacia la lluvia, con un par de maletas. En cuestión de segundos se puso una chaqueta y los primeros tennis que encontró, tomó su celular y bajó las escaleras como nunca antes lo había hecho. Abrió la puerta y lo vio subirse al auto. Corrió por su bicicleta y la montó. El auto arrancó y poco a poco se marchó. Trató de perseguirlo. Pedaleó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Las gotas caían sobre su rostro y la angustia crecía y crecía. Un par de cuadras y se encontró con un alto. ¡Sí! ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

Quizás no.

Estando a punto de llegar las luces cambiaron de color y el auto aceleró. Logró seguirlo unas cuantas cuadras mas, antes de que el cansancio llegara a ella y la derrotara. Se tiró sobre la banqueta más cercana y dejó que la lluvia la limpiara. Se quedó un par de minutos así; se puso de pie, montó de nuevo la bicicleta con otro destino.

Al llegar, dejó la bici caer al pie del árbol y comenzó a subirlo. Resbaló una o dos veces al escalarlo, la lluvia entorpecía sus movimientos. Encontró la ventana y golpeó con sus nudillos suavemente el vidrio. Una luz tenue se encendió del otro lado y la ventana se abrió.

"San…¿qué haces a-"

No la dejó terminar y se abalanzó sobre su amiga rodeándola con sus brazos, sujetándose a ella.

"No pude Britt… intenté alcanzarlo… no pude…" las lagrimas brotaban sin alto alguno y su cuerpo temblaba, en parte por la lluvia, en parte por los sollozos que soltaba.

La rubia sostenía a la latina en silencio, no necesitaba hablar. Su mano derecha frotaba la espalda húmeda de su amiga, formando delicados círculos sobre ésta, la otra acariciaba los cabellos castaños que goteaban. Verla así la destrozaba. Hacía que ella, siendo una persona que prefiere evitar el conflicto, quisiera agarrar a golpes a quien fuera que se atreviera a hacerle eso a Santana.

"p-perdón Britt" dijo la morena rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta "se que estas no son horas… pfff!... mira… ya te empapé toda" bajó su cabeza algo avergonzada, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaban a formarse de nuevo las lagrimas en su garganta.

"San… está bien..." se acercó de nuevo a su amiga, sujetó con su mano izquierda la de la latina; y acercó la derecha al rostro canela, posándola sobre la mejilla y limpiando delicadamente con su pulgar cualquier rastro de lagrima de su ojo. "No pasa nada…es solo ropa…" continuó acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Pero algo sí pasaba. Sus ojos oscuros la delataban. Aunque no brotara nada de ellos, se podía ver a través y hasta su alma. Estaba rota. Pulverizada en miles de trozos, y estaba luchando por volverlos a juntar, por volver a formar lo que fue. Santana se mordía el labio, claramente se notaba su ceño fruncido y la búsqueda de refugio en su mirada. Su piel comenzaba a sentir de nuevo el frio, y su cuerpo empezó a tiritar.

"San…estas temblando…hay que sacarte esto…" buscando el cierre de la chamarra para abrirla.

"¡No! Está bien… tranquila… no pasa nada…" alejándose de nuevo hacia la ventana…

"No Santana. ¡No dejaré que salgas y que te mueras de hiponermia!" dijo Brittany mientras colocaba el seguro de la ventana por donde había entrado la castaña minutos antes.

"Hipotermia Britt" dijo con un tono suave corrigiéndola

"¡Lo que sea!... No te vayas…" dijo lo ultimo con una mezcla de manda y súplica que solo ella podía expresar.

"No tiene caso que me quede" alejándose un poco del sitio al notar que la ojiazul no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

"No digas eso…"

"No importa lo que hagas, todo se desmorona, todo se rompe. Todo es tan… tan… vacío… y frágil…" esto último lo dijo mas a ella misma, que a la rubia que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Santana estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, tragando todo nudo que se formase en su garganta.

"Santana no… no digas esas cosas…" los sonidos que salían de su boca eran débiles. De alguna extraña manera, las palabras que decía su amiga le dolían. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacían.

"¿Que no diga qué Brittany?" acercándose de nuevo a la bailarina, alzando el volumen de su voz conforme se iba alterando "¡¿Que no diga qué? ¡Dame una buena ra-"

Manos pálidas tomaron el cuello canela y los labios se encontraron, silenciándolos de sorpresa. Santana había besado antes a su amiga, el mes anterior, jugando _verdad o reto_ en la fiesta en el sótano de Charlie Benson, un muchacho de su clase;pero nunca algo como esto. Era suave, pero había algo de intensidad escondida; ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido le había hecho sentir tanto con un solo beso como lo estaba haciendo la rubia. Sabía que estaba mal, era su mejor amiga… ¡Era una chica!... pero se sentía bien… mejor que bien… pero no debía hacerlo… Su respiración se estaba agitando y podía sentir un cosquilleo que empezaba a descender hacia su estómago.

Confundida y por falta de aire rompió el beso, con la rubia sujetándola del cuello con su frente sobre la propia.. "Britt, ¿q-qué estamos haciendo?"

"N-no lo sé. No se me ocurrió otra cosa para que te quedaras" sonrió ante sus propias ocurrencias.. "por favor… no te vayas." No quería dejarla así. No quería que se fuera con el diluvio, sabiendo que la necesitaba. Santana siempre se hacía la fuerte. Y lo era. Pero había momentos, momentos como éste, en los que necesitaba soltar su espada y dejar caer la armadura para curar la herida.

"O-okay…"

Con la aprobación, el cuerpo aperlado se separó, quitando el calor que le estaba proporcionando al canela, acercándose a la cajonera en busca de ropa para cambiarse.

Un relámpago cayó y se llevó la luz de CasaPierce y del resto de la calle. En reflejo por la sorpresa, Santana pegó un brinco alejándose de la ventana. Ahí estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda, revelando su piel blanca mientras iba quitándose la ropa mojada y sacaba otra para ponérsela encima. La castaña la admiraba desde su lugar. El baile había hecho magia con su cuerpo, y la adolescencia le estaba viniendo de maravilla. Los ojos oscuros se dilataban embobados, ¿qué estaba haciendo?... ¿a caso?... No… seguramente era simple curiosidad… perfectamente normal a su edad… ¿o no?... Su mente estaba divagando entre lo que estaba viviendo, lo que había pasado minutos antes y lo que traía de su casa. Estar ahí, en ese momento, de alguna manera la estaba alejando poco a poco.

"Creo que tengo algo tuyo por aquí" dijo Brittany regresando a Santana a la realidad. Había cambiado el pijama de una pieza por una simple playera, lo suficientemente larga como para que cubriera cerca de la mitad del muslo. Al darse cuenta desvió la mirada nuevamente al suelo y cruzó los brazos. El nudo en su garganta se estaba formando de nuevo, mordió su labio inferior tratando de calmar su respiración.

No supo en qué momento Brittany había llegado a su costado y había comenzado a desvestirla. Había tomado un extremo de la chamarra buscando el cierre y al encontrarlo lo deslizó, hasta abrirla por completo y dejarla caer a sus pies.

Santana parecía estar en un trance, su mirada andaba perdida, vacía.

"Vuelve a mi" le susurró la rubia en el oído antes de plantarle un beso en el cuello. Actuaba por intuición. Acarició la mejilla algo colorada de la morena obligándola a mirarla. "¿Dónde estás?" orbes azules la miraban con ternura y preocupación, querían convertirse en su refugio; sostenerla, fuera lo que fuera, ahora y siempre. Ojos oscuros se perdieron en ese mar. Los truenos iluminaban apenas sus rostros y una lágrima parecía escaparse entre sus pestañas, la nariz roja al igual que los labios.

Santana así, cual rayo de luz, disminuyó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, fundiéndose de nuevo. Había confusión y desesperación, su roce quemaba, sus movimientos eran torpes, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que _tenía _que hacer. Su mente decía una cosa, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente. Su respiración se agitaba de nuevo, sus manos viajaban por terrenos desconocidos, descubriendo nuevas cosas en ella y en su amiga. De repente, sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de la bailarina y a los segundos su espalda sintió la cómoda superficie del colchón. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso? Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un muchacho. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar a tercera base con Noah se espantó y se quedaron a medias. Sabía que Britt había llegado a tercera con Michael, ¿o habrían llegado a algo más? Los movimientos de la rubia eran más seguros y agiles, aunque al mismo tiempo delicados. Trataba a Santana como si la estuviera tocando con pétalos, como si se fuera a romper. Conocía perfectamente a la latina y sabía que era algo nuevo para ella. Las manos aperladas se escapaban por debajo de la blusa húmeda para encontrarse con el abdomen caramelo, su pulgar trazaba pequeñas caricias en el, mientras el resto de la mano moldeaba la cintura morena. Sus labios abandonaban los ajenos, para trazar la definida línea de la mandíbula y bajar por el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas por donde pasaba.

El cosquilleo que le provocaban las acciones de la rubia, bajaba de nuevo por su estomago hasta su centro, las telas de la ropa empezaban a sobrar, las manos blancas se acompañaban ahora de los labios que plantaban pequeños besos sobre el abdomen bronceado. En un par de movimientos despojó a su compañera de la blusa y la bermuda que traía, dejándola en ropa interior. Brittany arrodillada frente a su amiga, rodeada por los muslos ajenos, admiraba la vista frente a ella mientras los acariciaba. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al hacer contacto visual con Santana, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas le parecían lo más adorable del mundo. Se inclinó de nuevo para alcanzar los labios, y entrelazó sus manos con las de la latina sobre la almohada. Cabellos castaños y rubios de mezclaban y parecían entrelazarse, los besos eran delicados y hasta cierto punto juguetones.

Santana soltó sus manos y comenzó a recorrer la espalda de su amiga con ellas, hasta llegar al borde de la playera para retirarla y exponer la figura tonificada de la ojiazul. Sus manos acariciaron su abdomen y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios. En un descuido los papeles cambiaron, Santana ahora encima de Brittany, besándola y acariciándola, bajando por su cuello, su clavícula, explorando los claros brazos con sus manos mientras su boca descendía un poco más. Su respiración agitada colisionó con los pequeños rastros de saliva iba dejando en la clara piel, recibiendo en respuesta pequeños y silenciosos gemidos que se detenían en los labios aprisionado entre los dientes de su compañera, con sus ojos cerrados, apretados. Escucharla indicó que estaba en lo correcto y continuó dibujando sobre la piel aperlada, soplando sobre los trazos que dejaba.

Unos cuantos segundos más y ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas. La inexperiencia parecía haberse ido por la ventana. El par lograba estar en sincronía a pesar de su lucha de control. La temperatura aumentaba y los cuerpos comenzaban a moverse por sí solos. Las piernas entrelazadas y las manos recorriéndolo todo, las caderas buscando su propio ritmo y los labios explorando diferentes caminos. La humedad de sus centros mostraba la necesidad de la otra. La rubia llevó su mano a la entrada de la morena y jugó ahí un rato, mandando impulsos que se traducían en escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. La castaña copió la acción y silenció los gemidos que liberaba la rubia en un beso. Los labios se mordían, los ojos se apretaban y los nudillos se tornaban blancuzcos; las pulsaciones se aceleraban y los dedos de los pies se encorvaban en éxtasis, llegando a la explosión del orgasmo. La cadencia de los cuerpos y el ritmo de las respiraciones comenzaron a descender poco a poco, dejando como evidencia los pequeños temblores que las recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Inertes, entrelazados, cayeron ante la noche, con la lluvia arrullándoles.

Santana podía sentir en su cuello la respiración de Brittany volverse más y más pesada conforme iba perdiéndose en el sueño; y lloró. No hubo sollozos, no hubo lamento, solo el par de lágrimas saladas que brotaron de sus ojos. Y poco a poco se perdió ella también, una vez más, en los brazos de su amiga.

* * *

><p>El timbre volvió a la latina al presente. El repartidor de Breadstix había llegado con su orden. Le pagó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la mesa la esperaba lista. Bocado a bocado se perdía de nuevo en el recuerdo. Esa noche se había convertido en un parteaguas, había separado su vida en un antes y un después. Esa noche su padre se marchó, para solo volverlo a ver en contadas ocasiones, esa noche tuvo relaciones por primera vez, esa noche comenzó el juego de varios años con Brittany, esa noche se dio cuenta que ningún chico iba a ser para ella, por más que intentara olvidar esa noche acostándose con uno y otro y otro, no podría, porque después de esa noche Santana dejó de ser la misma; porque después de esa noche, comenzó a construir las murallas que hasta hace unos días se encontraban de pie, a las cuales sólo Brittany tenía acceso.<p>

Terminó su comida y vio un poco de televisión un rato más. Cuando marcaron las 6:30 salió para CasaFabray a recoger tus cosas. Al llegar estacionó su auto donde se había vuelto costumbre y bajó a tocar el timbre. Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie abría. Volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió.

"Q no me interesa si no puedes quitar tus manos de Be-"

Se congeló.

"Hola Santana. Buenas tardes, ¿se te ofrece algo?"

¡¿Berry? ¡¿Rachel Berry abriendo la puerta en casa de FabGay?

Eso era oro.

"Si, mmmm… le dije a Quinn que vendría a buscar mis cosas… las que traje para el fin de semana. Mike me regresó a mi casa y pues… tenía que venir a buscarlas de todas formas" ¿Porqué le estaba dando explicaciones a ella? ¿Qué necesidad había?

"Oh bueno, en ese caso, Quinn está en su habitación, estábamos trabajando en las ideas para la canción." ¡La canción! Cierto. Santana ahora todos escribirían algo para las Regionales. Rachel indicó el camino hacia la recámara y la latina la siguió.

Al entrar, las cheerios, como si tuvieran un sexto sentido o un sensor de localización tipo GPS, pero diferente porque este solo funcionaba con las porristas, conectaron la vista. Santana no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de complicidad que Quinn entendía, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo.

"¿Buscando un poco de suerte Q?" dijo al sentarse al lado de ella, teniendo extremo cuidado de que el intercambio de información ultrasecreta que solo buscaba ridiculizar un poco a la rubia, pasara desapercibida por la diminuta judía.

"Calla S" reclamó virando los ojos. A veces podía ser _TAN_ madura, que la sorprendía.

"Bueno mi querida Luce… y Rachel" era un avance, había pasado de llamarle manhands a usar su nombre "esta perra se estará yendo ya" buscó sus cosas, que por alguna extraña razón aparecían regadas por todo el cuarto, y las guardó en la maleta "No hagan nada que yo no haría" guiñó el ojo al decir lo ultimo con la sonrisa maquiavélica que la caracterizaba. "No te preocupes Q, yo cierro… no queremos nada distrayéndolas ¿verdad? Y así, desapareció tras la puerta.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Rachel ingenua.

"No lo sé… no te preocupes… ya sabes cómo es Santana" dijo la ex-cheerio entre dientes, haciendo la nota mental de matar o al menos darle un susto a la latina.

"¡Por eso pregunto!" la cara de sospecha en Rachel le resultaba increíblemente entretenida a Quinn.

El comentario hizo que el par comenzara a reír hasta que les dolieran las entrañas. Después de la distracción que se había convertido la visita de Santana, la diva y la HBIC volvieron a trabajar en ideas para la canción el resto de la tarde. Por su parte, la latina volvió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Después de todo, por abrir su gran bocota, que si era grande, ahora tenía que poner en práctica sus habilidades líricas y escribir la canción más genial que la genialidad haya visto alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no ha sido de lo mejor...pero bleah...ya que~ **

**comenten! comenten! comenten!...**


	7. Bambalinas

_**AN:**__ hola hola, ¿como están? primero que nada PERDOOOOOOOOOOON ya sé... años sin postear... literal. Pues la vida ha estado loca y con todo lo que pasó con glee y demás shennanigans dejé el fic olvidado. _

_Ayer estaba checando unos discos duros de cuando formatearon mi máquina y encontré el documento de este capitulo. Pensé que había perdido todo lo relacionado con glee... pero pssss para no hacer el cuento muy largo mejor les dejo la continuación (:___

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso?" preguntó Tina, algo incrédula, examinando su casillero en busca de los libros para la siguiente clase.<p>

"Ok… sé que quizás es una propuesta algo extraña viniendo de mi, pero de verdad podría servirme tu ayuda…" arguyó Santana tratando de convencerla. "De todas formas la mayor parte está hecha" recargada en las puertas metálicas, con la mochila al hombro, viró los ojos recordando su eterna lucha con la hoja en blanco que tenía en frente la noche anterior.

_Tan solo bastaba que el lápiz escribiera un par de líneas sobre el papel para que lo arrancase de golpe. _

_Sus ojos._

_Las palabras iban y venían, y a veces, sin darse cuenta había escrito versos que no se atrevería a cantar en Glee Club. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de plasmarlas?_

_Su cabello._

_Hoja tres. La primera letra y…_

_Su sonrisa._

_Hoja cuatro… tres versos de una estrofa._

_Sus manos._

_Hoja cinco. Frases sin sentido, la espalda recargada en la silla, las manos en su cabeza…_

_Sus labios._

_Hoja seis. La frente sobre el escritorio y el lápiz dibujando pequeños patrones en la esquina, perdida en su mente._

_SUS labios._

"¿Por qué yo?" insistió cerrando la puerta metálica.

"¿Por qué no? Tocas el piano ¿cierto?... yo pongo la letra, tú la música… además no estás tan mal para ser de GC" vira de nuevo los ojos y exhala de una manera pesada "creo que eres una de las pocas personas ahí con las que puedo trabajar sin querer mandarte a la luna o cortarte la yugular en menos de diez minutos de respirar el mismo aire"

"¿Gracias, supongo?"

"Lo que sea… entonces ¿cuento contigo?" levanta una ceja –marca personal de la cual solo ella y Quinn tienen los derechos reservados– esperando la respuesta.

La chica contempla un poco sus opciones por unos momentos. "No creo que haya ningún pr–"

"Perfecto. ¿Tu casa, a las seis?" sonaba más a manda que a pregunta.

"¿Tienes mi dirección? ¿Dónde la apunto?" preguntó mientras Santana agarraba su propio camino.

"No te preocupes, le pregunto al Changster" respondió sin siquiera mirar.

"¡Por favor alguien dígame que no lo llaman así!" exclamó Tina para sí misma al notar los pasillos ahora casi vacíos, dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a su próxima clase.

El timbre.

En definitiva llegaría tarde. Todavía tenía que pasar a su casillero a dejar las cosas del período anterior y recoger las de la clase siguiente.

"Hey" se acercó tímidamente la rubia. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" su vista viajaba entre el suelo y la muchacha parada frente a ella. "Solíamos ser muy unidas…y de verdad extraño ser tu amiga"

"Sigo esperando la pregunta…" interrumpió cortantemente.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Imposible no notar el dolor y temor en su voz.

"¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¿Lo hiciste?" la furia y la herida estaban presentes. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? "Lo único que sé es que me mandaste a volar… para estar con el rueditas." Nunca le había alzado la voz. No de esa manera. No sin ninguna razón. Pero es que la había. ¿Cómo no reaccionar así después de lo que le había dicho? Después de haberle roto el corazón en mil pedazos. "Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes. Porque ahora yo puedo escribir una increíble canción, súper heterosexual para Sam… que vamos a cantar en las Regionales"

"¿Todavía sigues con Sam? Pero dijiste que me amabas"

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿Qué derecho tenía en cuestionar sus relaciones? Después de todo no eran nada. Después de todo había sido Brittany quien había dicho que no.

Nadie dijo nunca que el rechazo era fácil. Nadie lo piensa. Nadie nos dice que será fácil o difícil. Nadie puede predecirlo. Amar siempre es complicado. ¿Amar a tu mejor amiga? Estar enamorada de ella, es jugar con fuego y salir quemado. Es lanzar una moneda al aire. Ees borrar esa pequeña línea invisible, que por ser invisible puede ser inmensa de un lado y diminuta del otro. Que por ser invisible a veces no sabes dónde empieza o termina, pero ahí está.

"Honestamente, ni sé que estaba pensando" seguro que sí, y lo sabía muy bien. Pensaba que lo dejaría, que huiría con ella y que estaría todo bien. Que él terminaría a un lado y ella se quedaría con la chica. Con SU chica. "¡¿podrías dejar de mirarme?! No puedo recordar la combinación de mi locker"

"Miren que tenemos aquí… la tontita y la bubi-falsas"

Sylvester…

"Sabe qué, no puede hablarnos así, ya no es nuestra entrenadora" defendió Brittany.

"Ya no soy la entrenadora de nadie. Ustedes me traicionaron, y en caso de que no lo hayan escuchado, me gusta jugar sucio."

El par la ignoró y al darse media vuelta , tras abrir los casilleros, se encontró con una avalancha de tierra cayendo directamente a sus caras.

"¡No recuerdo haber puesto eso ahí!" exclamó la rubia, y Santana se quedó mirando, como otras veces lo había hecho.

En el mundo hay personas que ven las cosas como son, como sus ojos les permiten ver, como la realidad se les presenta. Hay quienes por el contrario, ven más allá. Como si hubieran nacido con un sexto sentido. Como si notaran la realidad en su plenitud: sin barreras. Donde todo es un símbolo, donde las palabras están para expresar las ideas complejas; pero como definiciones, se quedan cortas en comparación con su esencia. Así es Brittany, así siempre ha sido.

Y así la estaba viendo en ese momento.

Juntas, como otras veces caminaron hacia el baño, para limpiar el desastre de sus ropas. Sin duda, momentos como ese, Santana extrañaba su uniforme y los beneficios que ser una cheerio le traían.

* * *

><p>"Insisto que sea un dueto, Finn y yo lo podemos cantar sin ningún problema."<p>

Hojas tiradas por todo el cuarto, un bowl con botanas veganas a la mitad y dos cuerpos recostados, uno ocupando el largo de la cama y el otro gozando de la comodidad de un tapete felpudo.

"Claro, podemos usar la estrategia de toda la vida y será un éxito. ¿De casualidad no quieres que Mercedes entre en un pedazo y se luzca con sus altas?... digo, es una opción."

Llevaban horas con lo mismo. El tema de la canción, el género, el ritmo, quienes podrían interpretarla, si debía ser un solo, un dueto o una presentación grupal, y de ser así quiénes tendrían solos, cuantos habría…

"No me impresiona tu sarcasmo Fabray" dijo haciendo énfasis en el apellido, aventándole la almohada que tenía debajo de su cabeza.

"¿Fabray? ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?" exclamó, sentándose de golpe.

"Y-yo solo estaba jugando" volviendo su mirada a las hojas, mostrando una actitud sumisa.

Su relación estaba evolucionando, a decir verdad, Quinn lo disfrutaba, así lo negase mil y un veces, y se reprochara otras mil más. ¿Ellas dos siendo amigas? Qué clase de locura era esa. Sin embargo le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.

Pronto devolvió el almohadazo y se soltó a reír. Sabía a la perfección lo que la otra estaba haciendo, y como ella, había seguido el acto… o al menos había intentado.

"Está bien BERRY. Estoy jugando también… hubieras visto tu cara"

"No sé qué es tan gracioso. Y como no pretendo hacer una de mis salidas dramáticas de mi propio cuarto, espero explicaciones. Ahora" demandó.

"Olvídalo." Evadió tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su rostro. Era linda cuando se ponía así. ¿Linda? ¿LINDA? No hay ningún problema con llamar a una amiga linda, ¿o si? "Mejor volvamos a esto. ¿Qué te parece, si en lugar de pensar quien va a cantar que parte, trabajamos primero en la letra?" Dijo Quinn tratando de regresar a lo que en realidad importaba en ese momento.

"¿Cómo puedes escribir una canción sin saber quién va a cantar? Necesitamos al menos saber el tono en el que estará. Kurt no tiene el mismo rango que Sam."

Suspiró a sus adentros, probablemente sería una larga tarde.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que ese sea el nombre de la canción" dijo Tina encendiendo el teclado, a un costado del escritorio, en su cuarto.<p>

"Pobre Sam"

"Me quieres repetir ¿qué hace el aquí?" Preguntó Santana algo molesta con su presencia, sin dejar de revisar las anotaciones que tenía en unas hojas sueltas.

"Es mi novio…"

"Sin mencionar tu aventón de vuelta, ya que no trajiste tu auto y me agarraste de chofer" interrumpió el muchacho, revolviéndole el fleco.

"Chistoso Mike, muy chistoso" suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, explorando el cuarto de su compañera.

No era muy diferente al suyo. Sin duda el tema era otro, pero ambos eran algo oscuros. Si, el estilo de Santana era más vintage y quizás gritaba jazz, pero ambos mostraban a personas maduras de pensamientos profundos, Tina siendo un poco más… alternativa.

Los patrones de las paredes eran figuras geométricas en diferentes azules claros e intensos, y grises que contrastaban con el negro de la pared donde se encontraba su cama. Mismos patrones que se repetían sobre las blancas de los costados con un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad.

"¿Tienes alguna idea para la música?" girando sobre la silla de ruedas, apoyada de más en el respaldo.

"Si, pero no estoy segura" respondió dejándose caer a la cama.

Estaba agotada. La montaña rusa de emociones la traía prácticamente muerta. Apenas dormía, comía cuando se acordaba, pensaba demasiado en su amiga y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Cada que intentaba desviar sus pensamientos, terminaba volviendo a lo mismo. Parte de ella se había dado por vencida, había aceptado la derrota y el hecho que probablemente nunca podría olvidarla.

A a veces, vienen a nuestras vidas personas que llegan para quedarse en nosotros. Entran en ti y te cambian. A veces, de maneras imposibles de notar, de formas que nos sorprenden dejando marcas tan profundas que las llevamos el resto de nuestros días.

¿Qué pasa cuando encuentras todas en una sola? ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras atada a eso? Intentas escapar, intentas jalar las cadenas lo más fuerte que te permite tu cuerpo, pero el metal se marca en tu piel cada vez más profundo, cada vez más intenso.

"¿El género? ¿El tono?"

"¿El ritmo?" añadió Mike de la nada.

"Todo y nada. No sé. Solo no sé" no era la canción solamente, claro está. Cada cosa que hacía, cada cosa que oía; las decisiones, por más simples que fueran la confundían; estaba dispersa.

Los novios se miraron con complicidad. El muchacho conocía a su amiga y su novia era muy buena observando. No había mucho que ocultar.

"¿Porqué no mejor cantas algo, una parte, y empezamos por ahí?" comentó Tina, ofreciendo una solución.

Santana suspiró exhausta. Se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas la hoja con la letra.

"Seguro…" aclaró su garganta y comenzó con los primeros versos.

**Guppy Face,**

Sonaban el piano y su voz de forma seductora en todo el salón, tal como lo había ensayado.

**Trouty Mouth,**

**Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?**

Todos veían a Sam, quien trataba de controlar el color que quería invadir sus mejillas.

**Grouper Mouth,**

Tina y Mike evitaban reír a toda cosa, sin mucho éxito.

**Froggy Lips,**

Santana se movía como sabía hacerlo, Sam la miraba confundido. ¿Por qué estaba hacienda eso? ¡Era incómodo! ¡Es su novia, no debía hacerlo pasar tal ridículo!

**I love suckin' on those salamander lips.**

¿Era en serio?

**Wanna put a fish hook in those lips, so cherry red**

**If you tried hard enough, you could suck a baby's head!**

La molestia se notaba en todo su rostro.

**Whoo!**

No pudo más y la música se detuvo.

"Okay. ¿Podemos parar? Deja las bromas de mi boca" explotó Sam.

"¡Siéntate, que no he terminado!" Regresó Santana con el mismo volumen.

"Si. ¡Lo has hecho!" todos miraban en silencio, boquiabiertos. "Schue, no vamos a presentar una canción llamada Trouty Mouth"

"Si, si. Saben, estoy de acuerdo con Sam en esta." Se puso de pie el profesor para intentar calmar la tensión. "Pero muy buen trabajo. Solo que no creo que tenga esa sensación épica que necesitamos para las regionales." Excusas.

"Señor Schue, tengo una canción que escribí para Lauren." Interrumpió Puck, dirigiéndose después a su novia. "Sé que cuando cante Fat Bottom Girls pude haber lastimado tus sentimientos un poco, pero, creo que esta lo arregla." Tomó su guitarra y tomo posición en el centro del salón. "Tiene un feel medio rockero, asi nos puede dar una ventaja."

"Okay. Muéstranos"

Santana caminó de nuevo hacia su lugar y sintió la mano del profesor, que intentaba consolarla o calmarla, en su hombro.

"No me toque. No me toque." Se quejó.

Nadie podía hacerlo, aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones, era Santana Lopez después de todo.

"Se llama Big Ass…Heart" anunció Puck.

La música lleno el lugar, el beat de la batería, las cuerdas de la guitarra, y Santana molesta. Su amigo cantó unas estrofas, todos parecían disfrutarlo, por su parte ella se desesperaba. Viró los ojos, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, total, estaban muy entretenidos con la canción de Puckerman.

* * *

><p>"Llegas tarde" comentó Quinn desde el piano.<p>

Llevaba rato esperándola, no que le importara mucho, pero tenían que acabar la canción, al menos esa sería su excusa. En realidad no había dejado de ver el reloj, no sabía por qué, pero esa niña la estaba volviendo impaciente.

Bastante.

"Somos amigas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel algo nerviosa.

"Supongo"

"O sea, después de todo lo del año pasado… le diste tu bebé a mi mamá… se creó un lazo ¿no?"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" No tenia tiempo para tonterías como la que percibía saldria pronto de esa boca.

"Mi punto es… es que sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero pensé que éramos lo suficientemente cercanas como para ser honestas con la otra"

El cambio en el tono de voz la sacó de balance. La conversación estaba teniendo un giro que no se esperaba, aun conociendo el dramatismo habitual de su compañera.

"Está bien. Pregunta"

"Finn y tu… ¿están juntos? El otro día-" No había terminado de hablar y ya era interrumpida.

"Si, llevamos un par de semanas." Sonríe aunque sus ojos se ven vacíos. "Es como _Groundhog Day_, contigo Rachel. ¿Cuántas veces tienes que cometer el mismo error para darte cuenta que no va a funcionar?

Cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía una grabación que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal vez si lo hacía lo suficiente anguna vez lo llegaría a creer.

Rachel bajó la mirada, herida.

"Gracias por ser honesta conmigo y estoy feliz por ustedes dos, pero no intentes reescribir la historia. ¡Fue real entre nosotros! El me escogió, sobre ti."

"¿Y cuanto duro eso?" interrumpió una vez más.

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan mala?"

Quinn se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia Rachel rozando con sus dedos el piano.

"¿Quieres saber cómo termina la historia? Yo me quedo con Finn y tú con el corazón roto. Y entonces nosotros nos quedamos aquí y tenemos una familia. Me convierto en una éxitosa agente de bienes raíces y Finn se queda con el taller del papá de Kurt. Tu no perteneces acá y no puedes odiarme por ayudarte a que encuentres tu camino." Su voz temblaba desesperada.

Sonaba al mundo perfecto, con la familia perfecta y los ideales de muchos. Pero nunca lo que deseaba en realidad. Rachel se negaba con timidez, lo que irritaba más a Quinn.

"¡Dios, eres tan frustrante! Y es por eso que no puedes escribir una buena canción, porque sigues viviendo en esta fantasía de niña. Rachel, si sigues buscando ese 'Final Feliz' las cosas nunca te saldrán. Así que por qué no volvemos a lo que estábamos y escribimos esa canción."

La vida es dura para todos. Cada quien tiene sus batallas. ¿Es más dura para un idealista al que le quieren cortar las alas? ¿O para el realista que tiene miedo de tirarse del precipicio porque no sabe si podrá volar?

"No."

"¿No?"

"No, he dicho" Respondió Rachel con mayor seguridad.

¿Ahora vas a renunciar así como así?" Preguntó Quinn, incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

"No estoy renunciando. Escribiré una cancion por mi cuenta, gracias" Comenzó a alejarse del piano.

Quinn trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la música pero le era imposible. Seguía sin entender por qué le había dicho todo eso a Rachel. ¿Qué culpa tenía la pobre de todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de Quinn? Si alguien le preguntara a ella y tuviera la suerte de que le respondiera posiblemente diría que toda.

El sonido de unos pasos se hacía más fuerte. Eran rápidos, tenían prisa y estaban molestos.

"¿Sabes Quinn? Pensé que estaba naciendo algo aquí." Era Rachel, esta vez con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. "Algo bonito."

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Somos las mismas personas que hemos sido siempre, Rachel." Mentiras. "Y esas personas nunca podrían tener _algo_"

Barrera, tras barrera, tras barrera. Explicación perfecta de su amistad con Santana. Tratar con ella era como encontrar una muralla al final del camino: se ve pequeña de lejos, conforme te acercas la pared se va haciendo más y más grande en tus ojos, cada vez se va sintiendo más difícil de cruzar. Sin embargo, siempre tuvo el mismo tamaño, solo que la lejanía difuminaba el borde con el resto del paisaje.

¿Qué hacer con las murallas? Se pueden evitar del todo: das media vuelta y te diriges en dirección contraria. Se pueden intentar cruzar: saltando y escalando o a través de alguna puerta o pasadizo secreto. Y se pueden destruir. De cualquier manera, la única forma de llegar al otro lado es acercandote a ella, aunque de miedo, aunque parezca casi imposible.

"Sabes bien que no es cierto." Respondió con decisión, su voz luchando por no quebrarse.

"Si eso no es cierto por favor explícame que lo es, porque yo ya no sé" Alzó la voz molesta; cortante e hiriente como era de esperarse.

"Nos estábamos llevando bien, incluso bromeaste conmigo algunas veces. No entiendo por qué estás actuando así" Hablaba con frustración y una velocidad impresionante. "No entiendo que pude haber hecho en estos días o de donde sale tu odio tan grande hacia mí"

"No te odio" susurró Quinn, pasando desapercibida por Rachel que seguía con su rabieta.

"Primero pensé que podíamos ser civiles con la otra, digo, estamos en glee club desde hace un año, no hay necesidad de tanta hostilidad. Pero después de estos días pensé que realmente dendría una oportunidad de ser tu amiga. Pensé-"

Ninguna de las dos sabe como pasó. ¿Un arranque tal vez? Tal vez Quinn quería callarla porque estaba harta de escucharla hablar, tal vez escucharla era demasiado lindo para dejar pasar. Tal vez llevaba tiempo queriendolo hacer. Dejando los motivos de un lado, la estaba besando y ambas de preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho antes.

Al separarse, estaban en shock, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, una tensión en el estómago y la cabeza a mil revoluciones por segundo.

"Quinn, q-que "

"Vete ¡Vete!"

No necesitó más. Media vuelta y se había marchado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta cada vez más apretado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¡Si todo estaba tan bien!

Quinn regresó a su lugar frente al piano. Sus manos acariciaron las teclas, presionó una, luego otra, y como las notas, una a una fueron rodando las gotas por su rostro.

_¡Estúpida!_ Se gritaba en su cabeza sin parar.

En el silencio, la sombra que había entrado sigilosamente momentos antes, se fue como llegó.

Desapercibida.

* * *

><p>"¡¿Qué fue todo eso Fabray?!" exclamó Santana preocupada, cerrando la puerta del casillero de su amiga para tener su atención.<p>

"No sé de qué hablas." Viró y comenzó a caminar a su siguiente clase.

"No quiero hacer una escena en medio pasillo."

"No lo hagas." Comentó secamente.

Santana la detuvo poniéndose en frente de Quinn, quien trataba de evadirla.

"Sabía que sentías algo por GayBerry, pero no pensé que fuera tan así. Imaginaba algo más como una clase de proyecto para volverla tu mascota o no sé" bromeó para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

"No pienso hablar de esto aquí"

Ni en la escuela, posiblemente en ningun otro lado. Necesitarían más que una sesión de videojuegos para sacarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Okay, saliendo me voy a tu casa"

"Pierdes el tiempo, Santana. No hay nada de qué hablar."

"De todas formas pensaba irme contigo, no hay nada interesante que hacer en CasaLopez, como te imaginarás."

"Simplemente no me puedo deshacer de ti, ¿verdad?" sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato.

"No hasta que me expliques que rayos está pasando con Berry y llegue una apocalipsis zombie o una mierda así. La cual creo que tardará un buen rato" rie de sí misma por la genialidad de sus comentarios. Es Santana Motherfucking Lopez, obviamente tiene las mejores líneas.

"Quien te viera ahorita. Y pensar que hace unos días no dejabas de llorar por Brittany."

"Okay, te detendré antes de que sigan saliendo estupideces de tu boca. Número uno: ouch; y número dos: wheezy se echó una canción que aunque no me importa la mitad de lo que dice la letra, tiene buen ritmo"

"Si tu lo dices, weirdo" burlandose una vez más de su amiga, cambiando el rol que llevaban hace unos momentos.

Les faltaba un camino largo que recorrer, pero con pequeños pasos seguro llegarían. Solo habría que esperar que cuando eso ocurriera, no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ igual y está muy corto en comparación... lo habia encontrado incompleto y hubo que hacer algunos ajustes. Con las notas que tengo puedo continuar este y el otro fic. Tal vez no actualice cada semana o así, pero sí quiero terminar las historias. _

_Como otro punto, como ya ha pasado tiempo quizás vayan sintiendo un cambio en el estilo etc... tratare de mantenerlo pero psss a ver como se van dando las cosas. He extrañado estas ships y el canon no ha ayudado mucho jaja. _

_Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo (: _

_PD: ando con muchas ganas de escribir oneshots pero mi cerebro está un poco seco, se aceptan prompts via inbox cualquier mezcla de faberrittana, really (posiblemente menos brittberry porque no termino de entender esa relación...)_


End file.
